A Fairy's Sister and a Pegasus
by GDreamwriter
Summary: Blue Pegasus's Eve is wondering if he will ever find love. He is tired of the constant flirting that comes with being one of the Trimen. One day, he finds a pink haired girl lying in a dark alleyway, injured. That was the day that Eve's world turns upside down. Although, while they do say that two are better that one, no one expected destiny to take it so seriously.
1. New Beginnings

**Hey Everyone! Your _favorite_ writer GDreamwriter is back and ready to start off the new year with the crazy that makes up Fairy Tail. However, instead if involving Fairy Tail directly, I thought that it was time that Blue Pegasus should join the party. And how do we do that? By giving the most destructive pink haired member of Fairy Tail a sister and hoping for the best. Look out Blue Pegasus! Your peaceful days are over!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

**Eve's POV**

"Hey Eve, there are some young ladies who would like us to escort them to a club. If we play our cards right, we might just get lucky." Hibiki told me as he winked. I was sitting at the bar enjoying a few drinks in silence when Hibiki confronted me, behind him two blondes giggling and shooting me flirty looks. I sighed into my glass as I drained the last of the alcohol before getting up and putting my jacket on.

"Milady." I put on my fake smile and host-like attitude as I offered my arm to one of the blondes. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and was totally uninteresting. But being a part of the Trimens means that I have to be a lady's man. I swear, sometimes I just get so sick and tired of the same old routine of flirting with every woman I set eyes on. Is there no one I can be myself to?

"Sure thing Eve." The blonde giggled as she took my arm. Hibiki and I walked out of the guild with both girls in tow. As usual, Hibiki started his flirting by running a hand threw his hair, before going on an all out assault that had both blondes hanging onto him in no time. I would have just turned around and left but I knew that if something were to happen, Hibiki's archive magic wouldn't be able to protect them. So I shift my eyes to the dark alley ways and watched with bored interest with each one I passed till something caught my eye causing me to stop. Hibiki and the girls went a few more passes and stopped before returning to my side.

"What is it Eve?" Hibiki asked me.

"I don't know." I said taking a step into the darkness, "I think I saw something. Turn on your archive magic, the light reflecting off of it should give me enough light to see clearly." Hibiki nodded before activating his magic. I was right. The golden glow was just enough for me to see a small body huddled over something. Curious I approached it and motioned for HIbiki to follow me.

"Be careful Eve, Hibiki." One of the blondes murmured loudly as they pressed together. Even before Hibiki had come to stand next to me with his glowing archive magic, I had a hunch. Activating my own magic, I was able to clearly see the face of a young woman, clothes shredded and clutching what looked like a coat. I removed to coat carefully and began to unfold it. I let out a hushed gasp as I saw the purplish black exceed curled up in it. Refolding the coat, I put it back in the girl's hands before taking off my own jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders carefully.

"Why did you make me activate mine Eve." I heard Hibiki whine next to my ear, "I used up precious magic energy."

"It will come back Hibiki." I said unemotionally as I pushed my hands under to girl and lifted her up bridal style, "Right now I need to get this girl back to the guild, she looks really hurt. Could you finish escorting the girls to their club or whatever?"

"Are you sure Eve? Why don't I take her." Hibiki offered, his hands out stretched for her. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what I was feeling when he offered to take her back to the guild but it ignited something deep inside of me.

"I got it." I snapped at him as I pressed the young woman close to my chest, her pink hair tickling my neck. Hibiki looked at me with wide eyes before nodded and heading over to the dumb blondes, huddled together like two caged mice. Resuming his normal host boy behavior, he soon had them drooling over him as he escorted them to their club. Me? I headed back to the guild, with an actual purpose. I didn't stop for anyone or anything as I continued my overly brisk pace, until I made it to the guild hall master's office.

"Master." I yelled as I kicked down the door to the master's office. Literally. I literally kicked down the door.

"Eve, honey, there is no reason to kick down the door you could have just-" Master got up from his chair behind his desk, used his magic to pass through it, and approached me.

"Is the guild medic still here?" I interrupted him as I moved my arms to give him a better view of the girl in my arms.

"He just left but take her to the infirmary. I'll give him a call on his cell and ask him to come back if he hasn't boarded the train yet." Master Bob's voice suddenly grew very serious as he observed the girl cradled in my chest, "Meanwhile, in the infirmary, there should be a sink cabinet. Open it and take out the bandages and disinfectant powder. Mix the powder in slightly hot water and then apply it to all of her wounds." As master said those last words, I was out the door, almost running to the guild infirmary.

Once there, I layed her down on one of the beds and got out the bandages and disinfectant powder. As I waited for the water to grow slightly hot a horrifying realization hit me. Some of her wounds are covered by her clothing, so to clean them I would have to undress her. The thought of taking off her clothes sent me into a tomato state red of blushing. Later I would reflect on why this would cause me to blush because I never had with other girls, but right now I was trying to focus on removing the girl's clothes without passing out. I decided to start thing off slow. Very slow. I took the jacket I had put around her shoulders off and tossed it on the floor. I would pick it up later. Slowly, I removed the jacket clutched in her hands again and unfolded it. Placing the sleeping exceed on the bed, I made a quick note that it too was injured. Using it as an excuse to put off undressing the pink haired girl, I mixed the powder in the slightly hot water before washing the cat's wounds. This job took me about five minutes and yet again, was I faced with the problem for undressing a certain pink haired girl. Back to square one.

I walk over to the infirmary bed that she was laying on. Okay. I can do this. I lowered to covers and started to peel off the torn, shredded shirt slowly, trying not to look. But I couldn't take it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed in frustration as I darted out the infirmary's door, down the stairs that lead to the first floor, into the pub, and made my way over to Jenny.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed again and she turned her attention from the men she was entertaining to me.

"Something wrong Eve?" Jenny made a point to emphasise the word wrong.

"I need you to come with me." I didn't wait for her to answer me. Instead, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pub, up the stairs and into the infirmary, "I need you to wash her wounds."

"Why? Can't you do it yourself?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah... well... I... um... you see... her clothes..." I sputtered before trailing off completely.

"Let me piece together what you said...or rather what you didn't say..." Jenny said, "So basically, this girl is wounded under her clothing and you're afraid to undress her for some bizarre reason so you want me to do it."

"..." I was rendered unable to speak. Mostly because I currently feeling a burning sensation spread throughout my body.

"Right... whatever." Jenny walked up to the girl and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to remove her top right in front of me. I could see two-thirds of her big breasts and feel steam rolling off of my face.

"Umm... I-I-I w-will be w-waiting i-i-in the p-pub." I ran out of the infirmary with the resolve of a mad man.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Hey Luce." Natsu's muffled voice catches my attention. I turn around and get up from the side of my bed. I see him smiling at me from behind the window of my second story apartment. Sighing, I open the window and he crawls in effortlessly. Wait... where's Happy? I stuck my head out the window curiously to see where he is.

"Happy's not coming." Natsu answered my unasked question.

"Oh." I bring my head back inside and shut the window, "Where is he?"

"Spending the night over at Sabertooth's." Natsu said and I raised an eyebrow.

"He's good friends with Lector and Froshe." Natsu told me with a shrug. We stared at each other for a minute before it got awkward (for Natsu. It was already awkward for me).

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him as I headed for the kitchen.

"Please."

"Okay what?" I stopped at the door and waited for his answer.

"Coffee."

"How do you like it?"

"Milk, tons of sugar."

"'Kay." I said as I slipped out towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, I returned with two coffee mugs, both will milk and tons of sugar. Actually, I just use artificial sweeteners. It may be bad for you people say, but if you think about it; is one packet of Sweet-N-Low worse than about fifty tablespoons of sugar?

"Here." I set both of them down by us on the coffee table, "Very sweet, just like you like it." Natsu took his cup and blew on it before taking a sip.

"Thanks Lucy." Natsu shot me a smile, "Just how I like it. No matter how much he tried, Happy could never get it right. How much sugar did you put in?"

"No sugar. I just put in one packet of Sweet-N-Low." I informed him.

"Hmmm. I see. So that means you like your coffee sweet also." Natsu set his cup down on the coffee table before turning to look at me. Curious, I slowly placed my cup down and turned to look at him.

"Lucy." Natsu murmured my name softly and for some reason, it sent shivers up my spine.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked as I slide over a little bit so that I could be closer to him.

"I-" Natsu seemed unable to speak as he looked at me.

"You what Natsu? If you want to stay here tonight, you don't have to ask." I brush him off because the way that he is looking at me. It... well, it makes me want to blush.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu doesn't look at me this time, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Anytime. Now I'm going to go change. Be back in a bit." I start to get up and head for the bathroom, when a hand grabs my wrist, I turn around to quickly, all while saying, "What is it Nat-" I didn't get to finish because suddenly something was pressed up against my lips. They were soft yet firm. Natsu! He was kissing me. I froze for a couple of seconds, then I started kissing him back. My arms snaked their way behind his neck. I pressed myself against him and I heard a guttural growl in approvement. His tongue licked at my bottom lips, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. Opening my mouth, his tongue darted in and started to explore my mouth. Finding my tongue, he coaxed it to come out and play with his. Pulling out an old trick I learned, I swirled my tongue around his and twisted it in a way that earned me full dominance. Darting my tongue into his mouth, I let my tongue taste him. I let out a groan when his tongue came back for a rematch. Allowing him to win this time, I pulled back and he rushed his tongue into my mouth with an indescribable desire. Finally, rather out of breath than desire to keep kissing, we drew back panting.

"What the hell was that about? Not that I didn't enjoy it but still, where did that come from? I thought you had a thing for Lisanna rather than me." I panted, still out of breath.

"Lisanna was a childhood crush. We both got over each other. Besides, she's dating Bickslow anyway." Natsu informed me.

"Oh?" I asked, leaning against his chest. I liked how he wrapped his arms around me almost instinctively. To me it proved I was his.

"Yeah. I also know that you're my mate." Natsu said casually, resting his chin on my head.

"Mate?" I asked into his chest.

"Yeah. Every dragon has one so it is only natural that we dragon slayers have one. A mate is someone that a dragon or dragon slayer is destined to be with. They become ours and we become theirs for all eternity." Natsu explained this to me.

"So, like an unconventional form of marriage." I said, detangling myself from him and I looked him in the eye.

"I guess you could say that." Natsu looked me right back in the eye.

"So how do you know I'm your mate?" I asked curiously.

"Because of the way you smell. The way I react around you and the way you react around me."

"I see." I state and we grow silent. After a couple of minutes, I broke the silence, "How do we become official mates anyway?" I looked up at Natsu and he smirked down at me.

"Want me to show you?" He asked cheekily, winding his right hand so it rested on my butt.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip 2 Days~<p>

Natasha's POV-Dream

"Na-ta-sha. Na-ta-sha. Na-ta-sha. Hahahahaha." An evil chuckle rolled off the walls a I ran down the never ending dark alley way. I looked over my shoulder as I ran, the only sounds I was able to hear were my heels clicking on the cobble stone, the sound of my obvious panting, and the creepy laughter that surrounded me. Suddenly, nothingness was under my feet and I fell down a black hole.

I landed with a rough thud and the floor where I landed gave a ripple at the sudden impact of my weight. I got up and the room suddenly changed. Now there were mirrors surrounding me and I walked over to the one nearest, looking deep into my reflection.

"What are you looking at Natasha?" My reflection spoke on its own. Surprise, I let out a small scream as I fell back.

"Who are you?!" I asked the reflection of myself.

"I am you Natasha." The reflection said to me. The words gave me hope and I started to calm down when all of a sudden, my reflection started to transform. It was a horrible distortion that caused me to scream out in fear. After the sickening transformation, my reflection was the reflection of the man that I had been running from. Tokala. He was the master of the new rising guild Dark Fang and when he spoke, he spoke with my voice. I looked around trying to find a way to escape but found the I was surrounded by mirrors that almost seemed to be inching forward.

"Come home Natasha." Tokala said in my voice.

"No." I said trying to back up but soon felt my back pressed against something, another mirror.

"Come home Natasha." Tokala appeared behind me as he spoke.

"No!" I lightly screamed at him, "Dark Fang was never my home. My home was with my dad, Nebula, and then after that my friend Ebony." I refured to my exceed when I spoke of Ebony.

"Natasha." All at once, each mirror had the reflection of Tokala. I looked all around my trying to see if I could break one of the mirror when a hand reached grabbed me. I turned to see the reflection of Tokala had extended his hand out of the mirror and had grabbed my arm. Suddenly all of the reflections became just one and the mirrors disappeared to reveal just Tokala.

"Looks I've caught you Natasha." Tokala cackled in his own deep voice and I let out a horrified scream.

* * *

><p>Natasha's POV<p>

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up like a bullet train. I blinked as I noticed my surroundings. I was in a strange looking place that looked like a guild infirmary. Guild infirmary! Dark Fang was technically a guild so they must have one too which could only mean... I trailed off in thought before realizing that Ebony wasn't beside me.

"Excuse me, men, but I heard you scream. Are you okay, men?" A freakishly ugly short man with long red hair asked. In three seconds I had him in the air as I shoved him up against the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Where's Ebony?!" I demanded into his face.

"I don't know who you are talking about." The short red headed man said. Unpleased by what he said, I tightened my grip on his throat and his eyes widened as he tried in vain to force me to remove my death grip on his throat.

"I'll ask you again. Where's my cat?" I growled at him in a threateningly low voice.

"There is only one cat here." The red head struggled to get out.

"Where?!" I snarled tightening my grip even farther on his neck.

"In... the... pub... on... the...first... floor." Shorty gasped each word out. I released my vice grip on his throat and he came tumbling down to the ground and landed in a state of unconsciousness. I abandoned him and started to run towards the door when I was sent into a state of paralysis, "I cannot let you attack my guildmates, men. I, Itchyia, will not allow it and will stop you at all costs, men."

I felt a dark aura surround me and threaten to explode out of me. Who the hell does this Itchy-person think he is to stop me from seeing my cat? He thought I was mad before, but this was nothing like before. This was war.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't screw with me pal, I am not the person you screw around with." A vein popped out of the side of my head. I felt my eyes black and I turned to look at this Itchy-guy with the feeling of malice wafting over me.

"My paralysis parfum." Itchy-guy gasped. I ignited my water magic and looked at him with the expression of a mad man.

"Didn't anyone tell you not the screw with a dragon slayer bub." I snarled at him as I move at the speed of light, standing next to Itchy in less that a third of a millisecond, "Water Dragon Iron Fist."

"M-m-men." Itchy stuttered. He tried in vain to dodge my attack but my water engulfed fist hit him and sent him crashing through all the beds and hitting the wall with a loud crash.

"I told you not to screw with me. You should have listened." I said to the lifeless body across the way. Then I took off to find my cat. Luckily for me, everyone had heard the crash and had come running, giving me a general idea about where everyone was coming from and where my cat might be, "OUTTA MY WAY! WATER DRAGON ROAR!" I took down all of the members on the current floor I was on in only one move. This was way too easy. Allowing my nose to take over, I let it lead me to my cat. It led me to a pub and once I entered it, I was encountered by three handsome young men-all of them looked like womanizers- a blonde bimbo, and a fat bald man with wings.

"Move." I snarled darkly at all five of them my nose telling me that my cat was close by.

"Now, my dear, why don't we calm down and think of things in a rational manner." The light brown haired boy wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"It would be a shame if that pretty face of yours was messed up." Light brown haired boy shot me a flirtatious smile, it was probably meant to melt my heart (it didn't), as weird sparkles appeared beside him.

"Water Dragon Crushing Elbow." I chanted as water engulfed my elbow. I jabbed it into light brown haired boy's ribs, sending him flying and landing with a short thud on one of their couches, how lucky for him.

"I hate playboys." I muttered loudly to the rest of the group.

"Well how about playgirls?" The blonde bimbo asked. She stepped up and started to glow. After a while, the glowing stopped and I saw her standing in front of me in what looked like a battle outfit, "You're going to regret messing with us!" She rushed forward and tried to attack me.

"Bring it Blondie." I smirked as I blocked her kick with my arms, "Water Dragon Hind Claw." My foot was surrounded by water and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying over the heads of my other challengers. Her back hit the wall of the bar and she slide to the ground, groaning before passing out. I turned back to the three remaining people with a victorious smirk only to find that I had totally pissed off the fat man.

"What Fatty? Got something to say? People like you only know how to get angry. But no matter how much you might look up to the dark guild Dark Fang, the light will still bring you down." I snapped.

"Dark guild? We're not a dark guild." A blonde young man stepped up.

"Of course you are." I scoffed, "How else would you be able to capture me and my cat, you followed me."

"We're Blue Pegasus, my dear, a legal guild." Fatty told me.

"Heh?" I asked as I looked at the destruction that I caused and then back at the tree men still standing before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "Woops. Ha ha ha. Sorry about that. Being chased before passing out made me think that I woke up in a dark guild working for Dark Fang."

"A dark guild is chasing you?" The blonde man asked.

"Umm hmm." I nodded before turning to the fat man, "Let me make it up to you." I closed my eyes and summoned a ball of water in my hands, "Water Dragon Healing Wave." The water cascaded out of my hands in smaller streams and headed toward each of the people I fought. It reached the Bimbo and Playboy first and their friends watched in amazement as a thin layer of water engulfed their body for a few seconds before dropping away to reveal their body only without any bruises from their scuffle with me. After a few more seconds, the ball of water disappeared from my hands and I slowly reopened my eyes before shooting them a smile.

"That should do it." I said lowering my hands, "Where is my cat Ebony?" I asked nicely.

"The Exceed? Oh, she is in the lounge over there." Fatty pointed to the right and I shot him a smile before racing over to where my cat was. Opening the door, I was suddenly winded when a purplish black furball attacked me.

"Oh, Natasha you're alright. Oh, I'm so glad." Ebony cried into the armored shoulder plate of my outfit, or rather what was left of it.

"Relax cat, I'm fine. Nothing can bring down the great Natasha A. Dragneel." I pumped my fist in the air as I patted her head, attempting to stop her crying.

"Natasha A. DRAGNEEL!?" A voice asked in a loud whisper. Turning around, I saw it was the blonde young man from earlier. I noticed that behind him, the door was closed, making me wonder how long he had been there.

"That's right. And who might you be?" I asked turning my exceed around to face our plus one guest. I took a step forward and cocked my head, waiting for an answer.

"Eve. Eve Tearm" Eve introduced himself.

"Hello Eve." I shot him a bright smile as I walked forward to stand face to face with him. By now Ebony had stopped crying. I got a whiff of Eve's scent and it smelled familiar. I to another step forward and took a sniff. I looked up at Eve and saw that he was blushing like a mad man.

"You smell familiar... Almost like..." Then it hit me. I tackled Eve to the ground and looked at him before saying, "You saved me didn't you?!"

"Yeah. I saw you in an alleyway." Eve blushed again and I noticed he wasn't looking me in the face, rather, he was looking down a my boobs, which in the case of my shirt being 75% ruined, they were spilling out all over the place.

"Woops sorry about that. Not used to walking around in shredded clothing." I blushed slightly at him before getting off of him and sitting on the ground.

"How much money do we have left Ebb?" I asked looking at my exceed.

"About 25,000 jewels left." Ebony informed me and I frowned. Travel clothing was expensive, a single outfit alone would cost me at least 15,000 plus all of the provisions would clean me out. But at the same time, I can't avoid not going. I need clothes. I was so focused on my thinking that I practically jumped when I felt something being placed over my shoulders. Turning quickly I saw Eve put his jacket around my shoulders. How strange, I never noticed he had it with him earlier.

"God!" I leaned back against Eve's chest in exasperation all while noting in mild amusement that he had stiffened involuntarily, "What am I going to do Evey? Just buy the necessary things today are going to wipe me out."

"I could take you shopping if you want." I heard him offer. Surprised, I turned my head around to look him deep in the eye.

"I can't ask you to do something like that." I protested, "We only just met."

"It's fine. The sooner the better actually. Your top, or better yet what is left of your top, is almost falling apart. No we need to get you some new clothing." Eve gave me a determined look.

"Why? Cause you want to be the only one to see my boobs?" I teased him.

"Whaaa-" Eve blushes profusely and I have to laugh at how stupid he looks.

"Relax, I'm just teasing."


	2. Eternal Bliss

**Hey Everyone! Love being back for the second chapter of this story! I would like to give some people a shout out of reviewing, following, and favoriting my story!**

**Thank you Mayawong for following and favoriting my story as well as leaving a review. Hope you got my response to your review. If not, then thank you for reviewing and your right: there needs to be more Eve stories out there.**

**Thank you to Animelover9898 for following and favoriting my story. I hope you continue to support me!**

**Eternal Bliss**

**Eve's POV**

"I can't thank you again Eve. You're a lifesaver. My hero." Natasha said to me as she leaned on my shoulder.

"N-no problem." I stuttered as we walked back to the guild. I had to swallow a blush that threatened to overtake me.

"I'm going to ask you one more time: what do you think?" She did a twirl in her new outfit before winking at me. It wasn't the outfit that caused me to blush because it was just a simple black V-neck that ended at the end of her ribs and blue jean capris that ended just below the knee.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at her and she stopped twirling, a blush creeping on to her face. I think she knew I was being serious.

"R-really?" She asked, turning her head around so I couldn't see her blush.

"Yeah." I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see me.

Suddenly she whipped around and grabbed my hand before dragging me off somewhere. She ran through the streets with me following her. Finally, she reached the fountain that stood in the center of town. Natasha turned to look at me before diving into the fountain, me in tow.

I expected to hit the hard concrete slab of the fountain so I wrapped myself around Natasha and waited for impact. After three more minutes I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful water like scenery ever. A giant yet thin waterfall was centered in the middle of the clearing, the small amount of water, almost puddle like, flowed up and licked at my shoes, tropical flowers bloomed from almost mystical like trees and plants. The clearing of water was surrounded by a forest, enclosing the space from the outside world. Looking around I saw magical creatures dancing in the breeze and playing in the grass. What caught my interest was a rainbow colored bird singing a beautiful melody. After it sang, a white colored bird with two peacock shaped feathers coming off its tail showed up. The two birds rubbed heads before flying off together, singing the same tune the rainbow colored bird had originally sung.

"Come on. There is I want to show you." Natasha laced her fingers in mine and guided me towards the waterfall. Walking through it, she pressed her hand on the jagged rock behind the waterfall. To my surprise, the rocked pressed inward and a door opened up. Guiding me, Natasha led me down a narrow staircase. After a few minutes of walking, the floor leveled out. It was incredibly dark and Natasha had to ignite her magic to create a light for us to see. Leading me through the cave, I could eventually see a light that signalled the end of the cave. Shielding my eyes, I followed her, after getting used to the light, I lowered my arm and gasped in amazement. In front of me where hundreds of light blue crystals that seemed to light up on their own.

"Isn't it cool. Nebula showed it to me after I learned the Water of Courage ability. He said that hundreds of years ago, the dragons that sided with the humans created this monument with each other as a sign of their loyalty and their friendship to one another. Dad made the spring and waterfall out there in the clearing. Then Terran, the earth dragon, planted seeds in the earth to grow the trees outside. Grandine, the sky dragon, brought air to this place so that things could thrive. Metalicana, the iron dragon, gave this place an impenetrable shield to protect it. Ginjiro, the silver dragon, and Xanthus, the golden dragon, used their magic to create this cavity. Then Almas, the diamond dragon, and Yoshiteru, the crystal dragon, created these chambers and the crystals and diamond in here. Then Deseronto, the lightning dragon, put the light in them. Bryony, the poison dragon, created medical supplies and enhanced the vegetation through her poison. The Celestial Dragon, Visala created the mythical animals that live here today. Anshu, the sun dragon and old dragon king, brought in the warmth through his magic. The time dragon, Horace made sure that time never changed at the same pace with the outside world. And Aether created this clearing by distorting space. Igneel gave this place warmth and summer and Chanlyeya gave this place cold and winter. Weisslogia gave this place day time and Skiadrum gave it night." Natasha finished her long speech.

"What did humans do to contribute to this great place?" I asked looking around.

"What?" She whipped her head around to face me.

"What did humans do to contribute to this great place?" I asked again.

"Nothing." She said, "My dad said that only a few dragon slayers were there to help. The daughter of the sun dragon and old dragon king, Molly, Daughter of the crystal dragon, Abby, and son of the time dragon, Alexander."

"I see." I didn't know what to say.

"He left soon after. I heard him try to tiptoe out of the meadow that we slept in. I confronted him and asked him why he would leave me. He looked at me for about a second and then he handed me this." Natasha held up her necklace for me to see what it was. A small water drop was embedded in a clear lacrima, "He said it was to remind me of him while I was gone. I was touched and I started to cry. Then I had an amazing idea, 'Can you wait to leave for three minutes?' I said. 'Why not?' he said to me. I ran to where I had bought a lacrima when Nebula had allowed me to got the the Fiore National Day festival. Quickly I embedded my own water drop in the lacrima and returned him..."

I looked at Natasha. Her eyes were closed as though minimising, "Do continue." I said to her.

"I jumped up to him and landed on his snout. I crawled up to his ear and stuck in the needle that I found. I felt him cringe in pain so I quickly placed in the lacrima earing and healed his ear. 'Why did you stab me in the ear?' he asked me looking hurt. 'I didn't stab you silly.' I told him, 'I pierced your ear.' 'Why did you do that?' he asked me again. 'So I could put in the lacrima.' 'The lacrima?' 'Yes. Now you have a reminder of me.' He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I ran up and hugged him. Although he couldn't wrap his arms around me, he hugged me with his muzzle and rubbed me back with it. To me, it was always better than any kind of hug..."

I heard a splash and turned around in shock from my previous spot staring at the glowing crystals. I saw she was crying. Instinct took over and I took her into my arms. As soon as I did, she broke down into sobs. I felt something warm and wet fall on my inner shoulder and I started to hush her.

"Shhh shhh. It's okay, it's okay." I led her to the ground and we sat there for a while, me trying to hush her sobs. I felt a pang of guilt seeing her cry. The wound must have still been pretty fresh. Natasha thought of this dragon as her father and he just upped and left. That's it! I may not be a dragon slayer, but if I ever see the blasted dragon, I swear to god, I'm going to kick his ass. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I had been running my hand through her hair. It must have worked because her sobs had died and now her body was shaking the aftermath of the crying.

"And after the hug, I looked up at him and said, 'No matter what, promise to return to me one day. I will wait for you as long as it take.' 'I promise I will Nat.' was all that he said and then he left." Natasha whimpered into my chest, "He left... he left... he left..." That was all she said for the next two minutes as she dry sobbed in my chest, shivers shaking her body. I rested my chin on her head and stroked her hair gently.

"Let's change the topic. Why did you decide to bring me here in the first place? All I did was buy you a well needed pair of new clothes." I tried to change the topic of her dragon to back to the main point of me being here.

"I just wanted to share this place with you." Natasha whispered into my chest.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because you seemed special." Natasha whispered more softly. I had to strain to hear her, but I was able to catch 'you' and 'special'. I blushed severely as she said this and, at the same time, felt happy that she felt that way about me. We had only known each other for less than a day and she already though I was special. And I can already tell she doesn't mean the bad kind or she would one, not be in my arms and two, she wouldn't even bother to take me to a place like this.

"I'm special?" I ask, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

"Hmmhmm." Natasha snuggled into the crook of my neck. I blushed over my blush. Suddenly I worked up some type of courage to tell her what I think of her.

"Natasha?" I gulped, trying to contain the spontaneous courage that I had the moment before.

"Hmmm?" Natasha hummed into my neck.

"I think you're pretty special too." I smiled for some reason as I said this and I could feel Natasha smile against my neck.

Suddenly, she began to shift and I had a sudden sinking feeling that I had done something wrong, said something wrong. Letting my arms drop, I let her detangle herself from me. Finally, She looked me in the eye, and smiled at me. Then she reached down and kissed me. KISSED ME! Her lips were as soft as silk and they molded into mine perfectly. My hands found their way to her hips and I kissed her back feverishly. I felt her hands roam through my hair and for some reason that turned me on. I licked the bottom of her lip gently, asking for entrance. She gave it to me and my tongue entered her mouth. I gently roamed her mouth with my tongue, not wanting to go too far and at the same time, feeling like a simple kiss wouldn't be taking it far enough. This moment was heaven but as soon as it had begun, it had end. As Natasha pulled away, I suddenly felt very lonely. I looked at her trying to figure out why in the name of HELL she had just kissed someone like me.

"Because you're special." Natasha went back to leaning against my chest while I looked down at her in shock.

"How did you know-" I tried to ask.

"I don't know. I just can." Natasha interrupted me. We stayed like that for a little while longer before Natasha started to get up again.

"We should go. Before Ebony starts to worry and before your playboy friends create an entire untrue story of why we're late." Natasha stood up and offered me a hand up. Instead of taking it I looked up at her and smirked.

"I don't think I would mind _some_ of the stories they made up." I smirked up at her. Clearly, she understood what I was hinting at because she turned an awfully bright shade of red before turning away and stomping off.

"Screw you Eve Tearm, screw you." Natasha glared at me over her shoulder with a red face as she marched off and I couldn't help laugh heartily at how I had that effect on her. Apparently, that pissed her off even more because she started storming off even faster.

"You better be moving your ass, Eve, because when I get the entrance I will close the door, with you inside. Now hurry up." Natasha snapped at me.

"Yes Ma'am." I said unaffecting by her anger. Man, messing with her was too much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

What the hell was I even thinking anyway? To kiss a total playboy? Damn, I must have really lost my mind. Although, it was kind of sweet that he took me in his arms and let me cry on his shirt. And he showed such an interest in my story. On top of that, he was willing to spend money on me just to buy me clothing. Isn't that what a boyfriend does for their girlfriend... and I did just kiss Eve, so does that make us...

"Eeeeeppppp." I screamed as I tripped over a stone. Suddenly, a set of firm hands wrapped themselves around my waist and caught me. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Eve holding on to me. Seeing this made me blush and I soon forgot why I was mad at him.

"You should be more careful _milady_." Now I remember why I was mad at him.

"Don't I get a kiss _milady_?" Eve asked flirtatiously. I felt a nerve pop out of my head. This guy really doesn't get it does he?

"Why would I give you a kiss _good sir_?" I decided to play along.

"The damsel in distress always gives her knight in shining armor a kiss." Eve informed me as he leaned down.

"What makes you think that _you're_ my knight in shining armor?" I asked playfully as I put my finger up to stop his lips. I had long figured out that he was only joking and decided to play back.

"Because I just saved you." Eve mumbled through my finger. He did have a good point. I removed my finger and placed my lips on his. I kept my eyes open and I saw that Eve was looking at me in shock. But before he could start to kiss me back I had pulled away.

"Come on Eve." I said grabbing his tie to lead him out of the cave, "Before the others think I've kidnapped you."

"I wouldn't mind that at all _milady_." Eve laughed as he saw the glare that I had on my face.

"Are you saying that just to annoy me?" I asked dangerously, however, Eve just laughed and nodded.

"I can't stand you sometimes." I said over my shoulder.

"How can you say that? We only just meet." Eve laughed happily as I dragged him out of the cave, through the waterfall and teleported us back to Blue Pegasus.

As we teleported through the water and back to the fountain at the center of Clovertown. My magic causing us to fly out of the fountain in an unmannerly fashion, and disposed of us in a nearby flower bed. Getting up with a groan, I turned my head to look at Eve to apologize for the rough landing when I broke out laughing. I couldn't help it, he looked ridiculous. A flower, that looked like it was still planted, with dirt sticking to its roots, sat on top of his head. Twigs and blades of grass were sticking out of his hair. To top it off, dirt had stuck itself on his right cheek, shirt, arms, and knees. I was gasping for breath pretty soon as I rolled around on the grass. I must have looked stupid too because he was also laughing his ass off. Finally ending with a sigh, we allowed ourselves to look at each other before bursting out into short giggles and snorts.

"Here." I said as I reached out to pull the plant off from his head.

"Leave it." Eve said to me with humor in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

Eve nodded, "I want them to see us like this."

"Alright." I got up and offered him a hand up. He took it, and I hauled him up effortlessly. Then we walked back to the guild arm in arm, laughing the entire way. It was paradise, it really was. It felt like I was complete for the first time in ages. The last time I remember laughing like this was before dad left fifteen years ago.

"Hey Eve?" I asked, chuckling lightly. We were now in front of the guild.

"Yes Natasha?" Eve turned to look at me, the plant on his head bobbing.

"You look like an idiot." I couldn't help bursting out in laughter. I had to lean on his shoulder because I was laughing so hard.

"You look pretty stupid too." Eve burst out laughing, as he placed his head on top of mine for balance.

"Your hat is drooping." Laughed as I rearranged the flower on top of his head, "There." I burst out laughing again and Eve giggled. We continued to laugh as we made our way up the stairs of the guild. Eve and I tripped on the third step and it brought forward a new series of laughter. We opened the doors and made our way to the pub. We opened the doors to the pub and were greeted by silence. Everyone was staring at us in shock.

"Think we shocked them senseless with our fashion styles?" I whispered into Eve's ear.

"Of course. It is to be expected." Eve whispered back into my ear before pulling back with a smirk on his face.

We took one more look at the group of people staring at us and then looked at each other with a serious expression. It didn't last long though because we both snorted after a few second. Hearing each other snort started a long string of giggles that broke out into uncontrollable laughter. I accidentally looked at my exceed's face and saw a look of horror. Finding it comical, it made me laugh harder and I tapped Eve's shoulder and pointed at my exceed. He must have found her facial expression funny also because he was now leaning against me laughing his head off. Soon our roars of laughter changed back down to giggles and then down to the occasional snort in humor.

"Umm, Eve..." The brown haired playboy shifted uncomfortably as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes Hibiki?" Eve asked. Hibiki, so that's what Playboy's name was. I made a mental note to remember that name.

"Well, umm... how can I say this... well, here goes... Eve what the hell happened to the two of you?" As Hibiki asked this we, Eve and I, exchanged a glance as if wondering what to say.

"It was a plant monster. It completely destroyed a flowerbed by the fountain, we dealt with it though." I jumped in quickly.

"A Plant... Monster?" A brown skinned, black haired young man asked.

"That's right Ren. A plant monster." Eve stepped in to defend me, "As you could see, it was quite a messy job." Eve picked off his hat and showed it to him.

"Anyway, Eve now that you are here, there is something that I would like the Trimen to see to immediately." Fatty spoke up from behind the bar.

"What is it Master?" Eve asked. So the fat man is the guild master. I guess I should have figured that when he gave me the stink eye after I attacked Blondie.

"Fix yourself up first, and then meet me in the office." Master informed Eve. Then he turned to me, "You too Natasha." ME?! What does he want with me? I'm not a member of Blue Pegasus. Unless it is to talk about all the damage I caused... I chuckled weakly as I sweat dropped.

"What do you want with me Master...?" I trailed off because I realized I didn't actually know the man's name.

"Bob, honey. It's Master Bob. And you will find out soon enough, for now hit the showers and freshen up." Master Bob ordered me. Shower? Damn, I haven't used one of those in ages. Don't take it the wrong way, but my magic allows me to fully freshen up without so much as stepping into a bathroom. This is because, as you already know, I can control water. Summoning a thin skin of water, it encased me and when it dropped, I was fully cleaned and renewed, not so much as a trace of dirt was spotted on my body. Plus I smelled like my favorite lavender and coconut body soap.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" I asked innocently as I turned towards the Master, only to find that he had left.

"Hey not fair." Eve protested at me.

"Kay fine. What's your favorite scent?" I asked bored.

"My what?" Eve asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Times up." I encoated him in water. The whole thing lasted less than a couple seconds and then Eve was as clean as I was. He also smelled like lavender and coconuts.

"Why do I smell so girly?" Eve asked smelling his shoulder.

"Lavender and coconuts. My favorite scented body soap." I informed him, tying my hair back with a pony tail holder.

"Don't you smell perty Eve." Hibiki smirked at Eve as Hibiki smelled him.

"Shut up." Eve shouted at Hibiki and that started a whole string of bickering between the two. I rolled my eyes at Ebony and she smiled sympathetically as she flew up to my shoulder and perched on it.

"EVE! HIBIKI!" I spoke rather loudly and made sure to put a pause between each name, "Where is the master's office?" I made it a point to keep my back towards them.

"Up the stairs." Ren said nonchalantly as he put his hand on my shoulder, "I could show it to you I guess. It's not like I care or anything." So he was one of THOSE types of playboys. A tsundere. They can be summoned in one word: annoying.

"If you don't care, then why did offer to show me where the Master's office?" I countered, looking him in the eye.

"Huh? Well... I..." Ren stuttered, shocked that I had asked him that.

"Exactly." I tapped him on the nose and removed his hand.

"Let's go, then Ren. I'm taking you up on your offer." I grabbed Ren by the ear and started to drag him towards the door. My motions stopped Eve and Hibiki's argument and I stopped, turned around with Ren's ear still in my hand, and said, "Lets move boys, I don't have all day. Let's go Ebb." I started to re-drag Ren out of the pub, Eve and Hibiki trailing behind, almost afraid to say no, and Ebony flying over my head.

After several yelps from Ren and grumbles from me, we finally reached Master Bob's office. Not bothering to knock, I kicked down the door and walked into the room. Once I was in front of Bob's desk, I released Ren's ear. He fell next to that Itchy-person from before, rubbing his ear.

"What do you want from us Master Bob." I got down to the point. I'll admit it, I'm not good with beating around the bush.

"There was an emergency mission that just came in a few minutes ago. A guild working for Dark Fang has attacked a small village to the north. I have already responded and said that Blue Pegasus is sending its best members to the scene. Trimens, you will be leaving right now." Master Bob started to dish out orders. The Trimen nodded and headed out. Then Bob turned to me, "AND YOU Natasha will be repairing the guild infirmary that you wrecked. So get to it."

"Yes sir." I nodded before heading to the door. I was almost out the door, when something made me stop, "Master Bob?" I asked.

"Yes, hon?" Bob looked at me.

"What is the name of the guild that is terrorizing the town? The one working for Dark Fang?"

"Blak Tiger... why?"

"Oh, no reason... just curious that's all." I dismissed the conversation quickly, and almost ran out of the room, Ebb at my heels.


	3. Angry Dragon Happy Dragon

****Hello again my ****_**beloved fans who warship my **_**_**existence**_****** (slight sarcasm there). I am back with a new chapter for our story. I would like to thank animelover9898 for posting a review since my last chapter was posted and I would like to thank Natsuki Swada for also following and favoriting my story since last chapter. Not to discriminate the ones who have been following me since chapter one (mainly Mayawong), you people are the reason I do what I do (write Fairytail fanfics =D). ****

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail because if I did, I would make Natsu have a sister and I would ship her with soooo many people (mainly Eve ;)).**

* * *

><p><strong>Angry Dragon Happy Dragon<strong>

**Natasha's POV**

"Where are we going Nat?" Ebony asked as we ran out of the guild, round the corner and off somewhere.

"Black Tiger, I have heard of that name before Ebb. It is the name of Dark Fang's right hand guild. This guild is as strong as the now disbanded guild before it, Tartarus." I said as I ran, using my nose to track the Trimens' scent.

"Tartarus!" Ebony cried out, briefly pausing in her brisk flight.

"That's right. Hurry up, we're almost there, their scent is getting stronger." I round a corner to find a trainstation. _So they are taking a train_ I thought as I sped up. The train started to depart as I was a few paces away and for a brief second, I thought I saw a flash of red hair that belonged to Ichyia. I turned around to find the ticket person, he could tell me where they were going. I found him in the ticket booth and before Ebony could say anything, I had broken the glass and had reached in and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Where is the train heading for?" I asked, a dark aura surrounded me.

"W-w-what t-t-train m-miss." The ticket man stuttered as he started to shake.

"The train that just left! It went that way." I snapped as I pointed to the left with my free hand.

"Moon Village ma'am." The guy was shaking and I let him go, he was no longer of any use towards me.

"Moon Village isn't all that far from here Ebb." I turned to look at my exceed, "Can you carry me?" She nodded and began to lift me into the sky I pointed to were I wanted her to go and she took off. Flying off at high speed, we soon passed the train. Ebony started to slow down but I stopped her, "We need to get there before them, Ebony, to see if all of the top members of Blak Tiger are there. If not, we will sit back and let the Trimen deal with them, intervening if necessary."

"Are you sure Natasha?" Ebb asked me.

"I am Ebb. I can't tell you why, but I feel a connection to Blue Pegasus, the Trimen, Eve. I wonder if this is what my brother felt when he joined Fairy Tail?" I asked my question to no one in particular. Ebony and I grew silent as we sped along the trees, trying to reach Moon Village.

"Are we going to join Blue Pegasus after this?" Ebony asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Ebb, to be honest. I don't want to cause the guild any trouble." I asked her miserably and we grew silent again.

"Land here Ebb, we should go the rest of the way by foot." I told her.

"Alright." Ebony didn't argue with me. She began to descend and once she brought me to the ground, we started to walk on foot. We walked for about half a mile when a stopped.

"We're close Ebb. I can smell them." I sniffed the air once again, trying to check for the specific scent that lingered in the air. It smelled like evil. I turned to look at the purplish black exceed and saw that her fur had bristled, making her look like an angry powderpuff doll. It was obvious that she smelled what I smelled.

"Maybe you should transform into your battle mode, Ebb." I looked at her and she nodded back at me. Then she closed her eyes and she began to glow, increasing in her size ever so slowly. Finally, when she was about my height, her body stopped glowing and she stood tall and proud beside me. Not all exceed could change their size like this. As far as Ebony and I knew, only two others of her race could pull it off. I personally doubted, though, that they could use requip magic like Ebony.

"Not bad Ebb." I giggled as I started to pat the top her head, much to her annoyance, "I almost forgot how intimidating you can be sometimes. Ha ha ha ha."

"Would you stop already?" Ebony asked me as her eyebrow twitched.

"You're right." I nodded in agreement, suddenly serious, "We need to get the Moon Village ASAP. I'm really worried about the Trimens... Eve..." I whisper a particular Trimen's name so softly, you thought I was only mouthing his name. Only Ebony and her cat ears were able to hear me.

"I'm sure all of the Trimens are fine Nat." Ebony smiled at me in sympathy, "Even Eve." I felt my cheeks burn at the last comment and turned around to confront Ebony only to find that she had started to walk in the direction of the Moon Village, "Lets move Natasha." She spoke over her shoulder and I let out a 'hmp' before following my rather powerful exceed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Backtrack 5 minutes~<strong>

**Eve's POV**

I sighed as I looked out the train window. I found that my mind frequently wandered to the kiss Natasha and I shared before the Trimen were assigned the this mission. Her lips were so soft and so impressionable. I closed my eyes as I think of how she tasted: like Chocolate and mint. Her scent of lavender and coconuts seemed to overwhelm me even now. The way her long pink hair tickled my neck as she leaned forward. Her dazzling ruby red eyes held an ever so slight pink tint to them that only seemed to enhance their beauty. Her face, holding a slight blush as she leaned down. I swear, as long as I remember this image, I could die a happy man. I sighed one more time as I engrossed myself further in the beauty that was Natasha Dragneel. If only it could last for the rest of the ride. Sigh.

"What are you thinking about Eve, men?" Sensei asked me.

"He's thinking of his hot, pink haired, ruby eyed, dragon slaying girlfriend Master Itchyia. He yearns for the sweet nectar of her neck." Hibiki sang in a sing song voice.

"What the hell?" Ren asked Hibiki as his eyebrow twitched.

"I said 'He longs for the sweet nectar of her-Ahhggg." Hibiki was cut off as I gave him a swift punch to the stomach.

"I think you have talked long enough. You should rest before we get there." I spoke to the window as I kept my hand in his stomach for dramatic effect. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sensei and Ren shiver at my sudden violence. Guess that means that they will leave me in peace for the last fifteen of the trip.

My mind wandered back to Natasha. This time, I thought of her laugh. The way her ruby eyes sparkled in happiness when she laughed at how stupid I looked with a plant on my head. The way her perfect lips broke as the beautiful melody that was her laugh danced out of her mouth. Everything about her was perfect. Don't get me started on her hair. It was a perfect shade of pink and it only seemed to enhance her beauty, if that was even possible. Her hair landed at the middle of her back in a wavy waterfall that seemed to sway with her every movement. I loved how it seemed to fall to the side and tickle my neck when she leaned on my shoulder. Her flawless pale skin, her graceful figure, her well endowed curves. She was a goddess sent from heaven and I was gifted by god himself to see her beauty. I was so transfixed on my thoughts of Natasha that I didn't notice the train roll to a stop until Ren started to shake my shoulder.

"We're here Eve so it's time to snap out of it." He shook me gently as he said this and I began to stand up. Once on my feet, I stretched before picking up Hibiki and flinging him over my shoulder. Giving Ren and Master Itchyia a nod, we walked out of the train together and began the short walk to Moon Village. I kinda wish Natasha was here. For some reason, I had an inkling that this mission would be easier if she was here.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 15 minutes~<strong>

**Still Eve's POV**

Hibik had woken up from his *nap* a few minutes ago and was walking with us towards Moon Village. We had been on our guard for the last five minutes since we were close to the village. Finally, it came into view and we picked up our pace. As we trotted into the village, we felt the hair on the back of our necks stand straight up. Bloody bodies littered the dirt ground. We turned to look at each other and nodded as we understood the one thing that each one of us thought: look for survivors. Master Itchyia and Hibiki went to the right and Ren and I went to the left. The first thing we did was check the pulses of all of the bodies on the ground. Dead. All of them were dead.

"This is too cruel Ren." I murmured as I checked the still pulse of a little girl. The little girl looked like she was about five years old. I should have know she would be dead. A huge hole bore into the center of her stomach and lower chest. Blood was permanently stained on her tan dress, face, and hair. Her skin, like everyone else in Moon Village, was a dark brown and her white hair was shoulder length. Her bright red eyes were glazed over but you could see fear still linger in them as she clutched a small doll. I closed her eyes with my fingers gently, trying not to choke up.

"Yeah." What all that he could say. I could detect the sadness in his voice and I could tell that he too was trying not to cry.

"Do you think that Sensei and Hibiki have had better luck than we have?" I asked softly.

"I don't know Eve." Ren's voice was barely a whisper, "I just don't know."

"Hey Ren?" I asked him one more time as I walked up to a different child. This one was male and he looked only two year than the girl before him. To tell you the truth, I think that they were brother and sister. I know this for a fact because the way the boy lay, it looked like he was trying to protect something. His arms and legs where stretched out to either side of him, one the ground it almost looked like he was trying to make a snow angel. If you could see him standing, them his arms would be outstretched like he was trying to block something from getting something else. And that's how I'm 90% sure that he was the little girl's older brother. I didn't try to check his pulse, for I knew just by looking at him that he was dead. If you look at his body and then the little girl's, you would think that whoever did this was merciful with her. Her brother's body had been completely gutted. You could see a huge slit that started just above his groan and stopped at the base of his neck. To either side of him you could see his lugs, heart, small intestines, and just about everything else spune carelessly. Blood was still dripping on everything.

As I walked up to him, I had to try carefully not to break down crying. The one thing I prayed for was that he had died before they had gutted him. But as I reached to close his open eyes, I saw that he had not been that fortunate. His eyes held an indescribable pain that made my heart break. His mouth open in a silent scream. He probably didn't die until they had pulled out his lungs or heart. And from the way everything was thrown, they weren't the first to go.

"You tried your best to protect your sister, little man." I felt a tear slide down my check at I closed his eyes, "Too bad you're not a mage. I would have been honored to fight besides you." After the you left my mouth, I lost it. I started to sob relentlessly as I picked up the little boy and held him close, "I-I-It w-wasn't f-fair. Y-y-you an-and y-your sister h-had your whole-whole life a-ahead of you so-so why...?" I sobbed into the boy's neck. Blood was all over me at this point but I didn't care. I continued to cry until I felt Ren place his hand on my shoulder.

"You're right Eve. It isn't fair. But now you must to your job. You must protect those who still live in this village. Do it for the boy Eve. Do it for the boy." Ren spoke comfortingly to me. I looked up at Ren with blood and tears covering my face. I nodded as I place the boy back down on the ground before I wiped away the blood and tears away from my face then I stood up next to Ren.

"Let's go Ren. We still have a lot of ground to cover." I said to him as I hardened my soul for the upcoming deaths that awaited me. Strong and uncaring.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 20 Minutes~<strong>

"Hey Eve, Ren. Can you hear me?" I heard Hibiki's voice in my head.

"Loud and clear Hibiki. Whaddya got?" Ren asked.

"We found some survivors at the south west corner of the village. Get over here ASAP!" Hibiki shouted in concern.

"Right. We'll get over there as quickly as we can." I responded before me and Ren dashed at the speed of light (figuratively) to the south west corner of the village. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

I heard a masculine scream and I started to run like a mad woman. I looked over my shoulder to see that Ebony had picked up the pace and was flying to match my speed. Tearing through the brush, I stumbled into the village just in time to see Eve and Ren struggling against a female demon with black horns sticking out of her head. She wore a revealing black jumpsuit and had an iron rod strapped to her back and guns with ammunition around her legs. I'll be honest with you, when I saw her pick up Eve by the throat, I saw red.

"Ebony. Go find Itchyia and Hibiki. They may have run into trouble by them. I'll handle this one." I snarled the last part dangerously.

"Okay." Ebony nodded as she started to fly away, "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder and I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Hey Bitch!" I shouted as I ran towards demon. She heard my voice and turned to look at me just in time to see my foot connect to her nose. She dropped Eve as she went flying and I caught him in mid air. I set him down next to an unconscious Ren and turned to my opponent, who was standing in front of me with a bleeding nose. My eyes zeroed in on a black, fanged tattoo on her right breast. It was the guild symbol for the Dark Fang Guild. I gritted my teeth and launched at her.

"Water Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted as my right fist was engulfed in water. I threw it at the demon and she dodged it easily.

"Black Bullet." She muttered darkly and instantly, I felt shooting pain in my right leg. I looked down at my leg to see a red liquid oozing out from my calf and thigh. Damn. She got me. I guess I would have to finish up the fight fast then. Time for a Secret Art.

"You are so dead, bitch." I smirked as I gathered a screaming stream of water around me. Then I closed my eyes for a brief second to let all of my magic surround me before chanting, "Oh Nebula, give your daughter strength." For a brief second, I could swear my magic got more powerful and I opened my eyes, "Here goes," I shouted, "Water Dragon Secret Art: Hydro Cannon!" A blast the size of my body shot at the demon at close to 180 mph. I heard the female demon scream as she disintegrated right before me.

Panting heavily, I limped over to Eve and Ren, "Water Dragon's Healing Wave." Using what little bit of magic I had left, I started to heal them. I noticed that Ren was far less bruised than Eve because he only had a cut on his bicep and a bruise on his wrist. Eve, on the other hand, had a deep gash on his chest that ran from under his right pec to his left collarbone and a nasty bruise on his neck. He also was more bloody than Ren, but with my heightened sense of smell, I could tell that not all of the blood was his. Pouring more of my magic into healing him, my vision started to blur and I felt lightheaded. I kept healing him and Ren until not only were their wounds healed, but their magic was fully restored. I watched them groan as they stirred before the dizziness overtook me, and I let darkness surround me.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I can't BELIEVE we slept together without a protection. I mean, I know we were both too into the moment to stop, but still, I got my mate pregnant! PREGNANT! I'm not ready for a kid. What if he breaks his arm? Or what if he wants an egona? What if the egona breaks his arm? What if he needs braces? Or she? What if they both need braces? What if there is more than one? What if there's like six? Or more?

I paced about our master bedroom in our apartment. I recently moved into Lucy's after we became mates. Her place had a lot more to offer, plus, with no one living in the apartment next to us, the landlady let us knock down the wall separating the two and turn it into a sweete. So we had continued to remodel the place, the master was bigger, we had three extra bedrooms(Lucy insisted because Gray and Erza kept sleeping over), a bigger kitchen, everything was bigger.

"Natsu." Hearing Lucy call my name made me freeze. I turned to see her in the bathroom doorway with the pregnancy test in her right hand. In less than a millisecond, I was at her side with my arms around her shoulders.

"Well?" I demanded as I leaned down to look her in the eye.

"Natsu." Tears started to slip down of Lucy's face and the smallest yet brightest smile I had ever seen found its way onto her mouth, "It's positive. I'm pregnant." She threw herself into my arms and cried tears of joy while I froze. What the hell am I going to do? I can't raise a child. I'm not done raising myself. And if you look at Happy, you can see how good my child rearing skills are? Maybe I should get out of here. It would be better for Lucy that way. Wait! What am I saying? Lucy's my mate. I can't leave her.

"You'll be a great father, Natsu." Lucy whispered into my chest, "You don't have to worry. We'll figure it out together."

"But what if I screw up?" My voice cracked.

"No parent is perfect Natsu." When Lucy said that, all of my fears about her being pregnant washed away and was replaced by unimaginable happiness. I don't think anything had ever matched it before. Not when Lisanna came back from the dead or even when I saw Igneel again for the first time in seven years. I felt tears of my own happiness rundown my face and I embraced Lucy and spun her around the room gently. She started to giggle as I spun her around and soon, we were laughing out of happiness.

"When are we going to tell the others?" I asked her as I placed her down on the bed and she frowned in thought.

"I don't think we should for a while at least. We can tell the other dragonslayers and their mates, but I don't think anyone else will understand. Remember when Laxus and Cana said that they had mated the night before? Everyone, minus the dragonslayers, tried to kill him! No. They are not going to know till later!" Lucy spoke with a tone that said the matter was done.

"Whatever you say, Luce." I smiled as I pulled her into a small kiss. Lucy smiled back as she kissed me before pulling away. Her smile dropped into a frown as she went up to look at herself in the mirror.

"Natsu." She said with caution as she turned to look back at me with her brow creased in worry, "What will you think of me when I get fat?"

I cocked my head to the side as I thought about it before I smirked and said in a sexy voice, "Sexy."

"What?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Your well rounded pregnant stomach with our kid, will be very sexy." I said as I pulled her down onto my lap so I could give her a kiss.

"What about the weird cravings? What if I want something like worms and ketchup?" Lucy asked after she pulled away. I could tell from the look in her eye that she wasn't serious. So I cocked my head again and pretended to think about it for a few minutes. After a while, I turned to look at Lucy before I broke out into a smile.

"Well if that is what you want..."

"Damn straight." Lucy nodded with mock seriousness, "I heard if a pregnant woman doesn't get what she craves for, the baby is born with a birthmark shaped in that craving." When Lucy said that, I snorted before outright laughing. She stuck her tongue out at me before saying, "Say what you will, but I don't want my kid to have a worm and ketchup birthmark on his or her ass." This only made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but a baby with a birthmark like that? *snicker* How can you not laugh?" I chuckled some more before looking at Lucy and seeing her mouth turned up in the slightest smile.

"We should be getting ready for bed Natsu. It's getting pretty late." Lucy walked over to her dresser and rummaged threw her bottom drawer before picking out some flannel PJs and started to change while I stripped myself of my clothing till I was down to my boxers. I got in our comfy bed and waited for Lucy to join me. She turned off the light after she got in and I performed the nightly ritual of wrapping my arm around her middle. Only this time, I rubbed her stomach a few time and heard her content sigh before falling asleep. Before sleep claimed me, I dreamt of pink haired brown eyed munchkins running around Fairy Tail. I began to wonder if I would see some of my sister in their eyes.


	4. How to Find Your Mate

**Dear Readers,**

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating for, like, forever. I just forgot to do it. (Lame I know but true). A warning to all that read this: this chapter is a lemon chapter. So unless your over eighteen (or just really like lemons and are underage {me}) or don't like lemons, please avoid reading this chapter.**

**Thanks for the continued support**

**~GDream**

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

"This is the third town you've destroyed this month Natasha! You've been a member of Blue Pegasus for two months and the Magic Council is already wondering when I'm going to kick you out! My desk is swamped with complaints! And it's not just you but your cat! People have told me that they see a puffball version of the great Titania Erza every time they look at her! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Bob demanded as he got in my and Ebb's faces. The two of us leaned back in order to ensure spit didn't land on us.

"Relax Master." I shrugged, completely calm, "We just completed the mission."

"And the TOWN?!" Master Bob's face was as red as a baboon's butt.

"Collateral damage." I said with my best poker face.

"Collateral DAMAGE!" If it were possible, Bob's face got redder.

"So help me Natasha Dragneel, I am this close *he measured with his thumb and index finger* to throwing you out of the guild! FOR GOOD!"

"But you can't do that." I cocked my head innocently, "After all, Ebony's magic can match Erza Scarlet's and mine can match Laxus Dreyar's. Blue Pegasus is finally getting the high profile cases from the Magic Council. Yeah, they may grumble and complain, but the truth is, they need me and so do you. Plus, without me and Ebb, you'll never win the Grand Magic Games." I saw that I had Master backed into the corner, where I wanted him.

"Good talk, Boss." I patted him on the back before heading out the door. Bob barely had time to scream at me to 'get back here' before I slammed the door in his face. I walked down the stairs and entered the pub where I saw Jenny manning the bar.

"Hey Jenny." I called out a greeting as I took a seat at one of the stools, Ebony sitting next to me on the table.

"Hey Natasha." Jenny greeted me back, "The usual for both of you?"

"Please. And put in an extra shot of rum for me." I said to her. She nodded before turning her back on us to prepare our drinks. She was done in a minute and handed me my Pineapple and Mango Rum Punch and Ebony her Chocolate Strawberry Smoothie.

"So what happened with you and Master Bob?" Jenny asked leaning over the bar.

"The usual Jenny." I said with a sigh, "Why do you ask?" I took a sip of my drink.

"You only ask for an extra shot if you are either stressed or annoyed at something." Jenny informed me.

"Master Bob and my arguments have nothing to do with my stress level Jenny. It's something else entirely." I sighed again before taking a long sip of my drink.

"Is it Eve?" Jenny giggled and I spit out my rum across the room.

"Jenny!" I exclaimed as my cheeks grew very warm.

"Well the two of you do have a thing right?" Jenny leaned over the bar excitedly.

"Well, erm..." I trailed off as I took another drink.

"He's her destined mate." Ebony interjected and I did another spit take.

"Ebony!" I exclaimed. I was pretty sure I was blushing profusely.

"What is this whole mate thing about?" Jenny squealed.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "A mate is very important to dragons. They are their destined partners. A mate is crucial for the survival of the dragon." I stopped to let it all sink in, "Any questions so far?" Jenny raised her hand like a schoolgirl, "Yes Jenny?" I asked.

"If mates apply to dragons then how do they apply to you?" Jenny asked.

"Good question. I'm going to cover that next." I replied in a teacher like fashion and she nodded.

"So, because we dragonslayers are raised by dragons, it is only natural that we inherit the qualities of the dragons that raised us. And one of those qualities is finding your mate."

"How do you choose your mate?" Jenny asked, barely containing a squeal.

"I don't." I said bluntly and I saw her face fall, "Fate chooses our mates. I'm sure scientists could do an elaborate study on and find some scientific reason like smell or looks or magic but the simplest way to describe it is fate."

"So you and Eve are fated to be together, eeeekkkkk!" She squealed for about a minute and I covered my sensitive ears with my hands. I think she thought of something because she stopped squealing and looked at me. Slowly, I removed my hands and gave her a cautious look, "So how does this mating process work exactly?" She looked at me.

"Hmph." I swallowed my drink wrong and I began to cough. I felt a heavy blush burn on my face and I turned away to get my emotions in check before turning to face Jenny. If she knew I blushed that badly, she would never drop it.

"Just like all the other animals in the world." I tried to add an uncaring in my answer to mask my rising blush.

"You have SEX!" Jenny screamed loudly in a giggly fan girl voice.

"Put a sock in it." I looked frantically over my shoulder to see if anyone was staring. To my luck, no one was here. How strange, even for Blue Pegasus, a quiet guild, there is always somebody.

"Hey Jenny?" I asked her and the stars in her eyes disappeared. She was probably imagining blonde haired red eyed or pink haired green eyed babies.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jenny spoke with a knowing tone in her voice.

"Can I have another one please. I've been spitting most of it out." I handed her my empty cup.

"Sure thing ." Jenny smirked as she reached behind the counter for the rum, pineapple juice, and mango juice. Ebony let out a laugh before she was silenced by my glare. I huffed before taking my drink and draining it quickly. I slammed the drink on the counter and left, paying Jenny a couple of jewel.

"I'm going home Ebony. Be sure to be back by dark. Bye Jen. I'll get you for that." I lifted my hand in the air to signal a good bye before leaving the guild.

I sighed as I walked through the semi busy main street of Clover Town. It was a sunny Sunday and the markets tents were up and blooming. Not that the market tents weren't usually up, it's just that today was the day the the merchants from out of town came to sell their goods. My eyes wandered to an old lady struggling with her bags.

"Here let me help you ma'am." I gathered her bags for her.

"No my child. I've got it so don't worry." The old lady protested.

"Nonsense. I've got them." I insisted, "Which way?"

"My apartment is just a little ways down." The old lady informed her.

"Alright, hang on." I summoned a cloud of water that carried us to her apartment. There, I unpacked her belongings before heading out.

"Looks like someone still knows how to raise their youngsters." I heard the old lady mumble with my dragon ears.

My apartment wasn't that far away so I continued my walk south till I entered a small two story apartment building. I walked up to the second floor and unlocked the door. I still can't believe I got an apartment like this for 70,000 jewel a month. It had an open kitchen that led into the living room. The kitchen was updated recently so it had all of the modern materials. Except for an old fashion pizza oven that I had turned into an all purposes oven. My bedroom was moderately roomy and my bathroom was complete with a sink and body mirror with a separate area for the shower and Jacuzzi style bathtub. The area was separated by a curtain that when half way from the ceiling.

"Just what I needed, a long bath." I sighed dreamily as I walked into the bathroom and stripped. I boiled the water with my magic, got into it, and sighed. There is nothing more refreshing that relaxing in your own element. I yawned once before I let sleep claim me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Why the hell am I here? I mean seriously, I started my journey home and somehow I ended up on the second floor of a two story apartment building that was not my apartment building. Don't ask me how, but I knew that there was a key under the mat. I stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it, hearing a click as the door unlocked itself. I walked in a placed my jacket in the closest by the door. How the hell did I know it was there? My feet led me to another room entirely. It was a nice room, I noticed the bed propped up under the window and a small desk pushed up against a wall.

But that's not where my feet were satisfied in staying. They took me to a closed door that was directly across from where I was originally standing. I heard a beautiful melody and I turned to nob ever so slightly so that I may enter. As if to hear to nob, the humming stopped with a hitch. I honestly don't know what I was doing because I'm not one to walk in on ladies taking showers, and from the humming that I heard, the person in there was a lady.

"Hello." The voice in the bathroom called cautiously and, for some reason, I felt my face contort to the 'oh-shit-I-am-so-screwed' expression, "I am a mage you know, so don't think I won't attack." The voice sounded louder, closer. Suddenly, the door opened inward and I fell into what looked like a bathroom. I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw pink hair, ruby eyes, and water floating in mid air screaming at me. In other words, I was staring at Natasha covered in just a towel.

"Na-Nat-Natasha." I scrambled up off the floor and tried to hide my bleeding nose.

"What are you doing here Eve?" I looked at Natasha and found that she was more shocked than angry.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't know how I got here. My feet kind of just took me here." I stuttered.  
>"Well it sounds like you got here by walking." Natasha stated.<p>

"That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant." She interrupted me. Suddenly, she walked up to me and started to sniff me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I pronounced each syllable of each word as Natasha leaned up and over me, our bodies practically on top of each other.

"Relax." She spoke as she pulled away, "I was just sniffing to see if I could smell a spell on you. You did say that don't know how you got to my house and I believe you."

"Well did you?" I swallowed harshly.

"No unfortunately I didn't smell a spell on you. I smelled something else..." Natasha trailed off.

"What did you smell?" I asked, leaning forward.

"N-nothing." She suddenly... BLUSHED? She pushed past me and headed for her bedroom, "I'm going to get dressed. Could you please wait for me in the living room?" I was following her out of the bathroom when I skidded on some water and started to fall. Natasha turned around and only had time to let out a small gasp before I fell on top of her.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I grumbled as I lifted my head slightly, my eyes closed. I felt the sides of my head be compressed by two mounds. I snapped my eyes open to see that my head was in between Natasha's naked breasts. I felt a searing blush find it's way across my face and I lifted my body up to look and her better and saw that her towel had fallen off her body.

"I-I'm sorry Natasha." I started to get off her, "I didn't mean-" I was cut off by a sudden pair of lips on mine. They were soft and loving, yet needy. My body moved on its own because I wrapped my right arm around her bare back and the other around her neck, lifting her body into me.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Placing her down on the soft surface, I continued to kiss her with a feverish passion. Finally, I broke off and we stared at each other, panting. I leaned down and kissed her again, this time licking her bottom lip for entrance. She gave it to me and my tongue started to explore her moist cave. She moaned in my mouth as her arms snaked off my neck. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion of why she would remove her her arms but I didn't press it. After a few seconds, I felt a rush of cold as my shirt became unbuttoned followed by a loosening around my neck as Natasha undid my tie. Soon, both were discarded on the floor and we kissed again with more passion and more need. I gave her right breast a squeeze and she moaned with pleasure. Before I could give it the attention that it deserved, she wrapped her legs around my hips and forced me on the bottom. Not that I could complain with the view that I was getting. Natasha leaned down and kissed me again, this time though, she was in command. Her tongue dominated my mouth and as soon as I tried to fight back slightly, she growled at me. After a minute or two, a light seemed to go off in her head because she pushed me rather roughly into the bed.

"Eve, wait." Natasha spoke in labored voice, "I want to know if you are cool with this before I continue."

"I'm half naked on your bed kissing you." I raised my eyebrow, "I seem rather committed to this if you ask me."

"Eve listen to me." Natasha looked me deep in the eye and I could see she was serious, "This is not just some sleep with your girlfriend kind of thing. Once we do this, you will be mine forever and I shall be yours." She took a breath before continuing, "We will be mates."

"Mates?" I asked confused.

"Mates, Eve. A mate is very important to dragons. They are their destined partners. A mate is crucial for the survival of the dragon. So, because I am a dragon slayer raised by a dragon, it is only natural that I inherit the qualities of the dragon that raised me. And one of those qualities is finding my mate. Fate chooses my mates. It chose you. But..." Natasha trailed off for a second and looked away from me while I tried to process the information being thrown at me, "But you don't have to become my mate." That's when it hit me. Of course I didn't have to be her mate, I wanted to be her mate. I may not fully understand this whole process, but I do know that Natasha is the person I've been waiting for, the person I can be myself with. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

To answer her unasked question, I lifted her chin with my hand, leaned up, and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled against our kiss as her hands began to roam my chest. Then she broke it and dove down to my neck.

"I'm going to mark you as my mate now Eve." She said against my neck, "It might hurt a little bit." I nodded and she took it as a signal to continue. She started to lick the sensitive flesh and I shuttered. Then she sunk her teeth into my neck. I felt small pain followed by an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. I flipped us over and started a full out assault on her chest. I gave her right breast a gentle squeeze and she let out a beautiful moan. I was smiling to myself about how I am the only one who can make her feel like that. Diving down, I began to gently bite and tug on her left nipple all the while squeezing the right with my hand.

"E-Eve." Natasha moaned as she gripped the sheets of the bed with her hands.

"Mmmmm." I purred into her nipple. I then moved onto the left to give it the same attention that it deserved. Then I pulled Natasha into a gentle kiss. She kissed me back but with more vigor than I had. I ventured my hand down to her crotch and gently pushed my finger into her pussy. Her breath hitched and she moaned into my mouth. Experimentally, I stuck another finger in her and she threw her head back, breaking our kiss, and screamed in pleasure. Going over to her neck, I bit down on the sensitive fleshing, marking her as mine.

"I love you Natasha. I think I always have." I whispered in her left ear, then I began to suck on the lobe. I was going to make her squeal tonight. I would tease her before I let us get to the main portion of tonight. But Natasha had other plans. As my lips met hers for another kiss, I could hear the zipping sound of my fly becoming unzipped. And before I knew it, I was down to my black boxers. Guess it's only fair though, after all, she was completely naked from the beginning. Slowly, I returned my attention back to the two fingers inside her folds. I began to move them in and out, loving the moans she was making. I trailed my kisses down her body until I reached her sweet folds. Removing my fingers, much to the protest to Natasha, I began to suck the pearl ever so gently. The way she moaned was so sexy, I could feel myself getting harder and harder after each noise left her mouth.

"Mmmmmm Eve." She moaned again and I heard a ripping sound and I registered it as the sheets ripping from her grip. I stuck a finger inside her again experimentally and I wasn't long before I found what I was looking for. Her hymen, the symbol of her virginity. Not that I was expecting anything different. From what I hear, this whole mating process is a one time shot so I don't think she would give her first time to just anybody. Still, it doesn't mean I don't have to tease her about it.

"My, my, my. The Great Natasha Dragneel, a virgin. Who would have thought." I smirked down at her.

"Sh-shut up!" Natasha flushed.

"I must admit, I am honored to be your first time." I muttered seductively in her ear. I watched in amusement as she turned fifty shades of red.

"I-I s-said s-shut up."

"Hmmmm. Don't think I will princess."

"Then I will have to punish you." I heard her say. Before I could process what was going on, I was on the bottom again. I felt hot searing kisses start on my chest and work their way down to my boxers. Before my mind register what was going on, they were off and I gasped slightly as my member was exposed to the cool air. I watched as Natasha gave it a long teasing lick that sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned as she kissed my cock gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

I kissed his cock gently and I heard him moan. I put the tip of him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the slit of his dick, growing more wet with each moan that escaped his lips. I put more and more of him and soon I was deep throating him. I let out a small humming sound that vibrated through my throat and his cock. Apparently that was a hit with him because his hands found my hair and gripped it tightly as my head bobbed up and down

"Natasha *pant* *pant* stop." Eve instructed me and I withdrew my mouth with a *pop*. Instantly I was on my back again with Eve whispering sexily at me, "I want to cum inside you first." I moaned as he said that fore it really turned me on even more than before.

"I like it when you talk like that." I whispered back and I heard him chuckle.

"Are you ready for the main portion of tonight? Ready for me to take you?" Eve asked as he positioned himself above my entrance as he nibbled on my ear.

"I was born ready for you my sweet." I whispered seductively as I kissed his nose and he nodded. Slowly he entered me and I moaned as he began to fill me. Finally he stopped at my barrier and looked at me one more time, as if looking for the okay to continue. I nodded and he gave a small thrust, breaking my hymm and taking my virginity. I won't lie, it hurt like hell and a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"I should have warned you it would hurt." Eve smiled warmly as he wiped the tears from my eyes. He gave me a peck on the lips and smiled at me, all the while, staying perfectly still and waiting for me to adjust.

"It must be hard for you to resist not pounding away at me." I tried to chuckle.

"Naw." Eve let out a small laugh as he stroked my cheek, "You're much more important to me than my own sexual desires."

"I love you." I suddenly said out of no where. Eve's eyes widened as I spoke before smiling and nuzzling my nose.

"I love you too. You ready?" He asked me honestly and I nodded. He moved slowly at first, withdrawing himself so that only the tip of him was in me. Then he slammed back into me and I let out a long moan. He took my moan as I sign to continue. Each thrust into me would be faster than the last. Soon we were slamming into each other at a breakneck pace.

"Ohhhhhh Eeeevvveeee." I moaned as he began to message my breasts again.

"Mmmmmm." Eve moaned after me. He kept slamming into me undisturbed until I felt something building inside of me.

"Eve *moan* I'm... I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

"Me too Natasha." Eve began to thrust even deeper and faster into me, trying to send us over the edge. We looked each other in the eye and we nodded as we understood our silent message: 'together.' Finally, he slammed deep inside me and released his seed as I entered my own ecstacy. We shouted each others names as we came before coming to a screeching stop.

My new mate's arms gave out on him and he fell on top of me. I gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and we lay there for a while before Eve lifted himself up again and pulled himself out of me. He got out of the bed and went looking for his boxers. Finding them, he began to redress himself. Taking the hint, I went over to owe of my drawers and pulled out my underwear and pjs. I put my panties and pj bottoms on first and then began to struggle to fasten my bra. Just as I began to rework the clips, a new set of hands fastened my bra together.

"Thanks." I laughed as I quickly put my pj shirt on before turning around to peck him on the lips. He had redressed into his boxers and pant. Damn. His shirtlessness was turning me on again. He may not be well toned like other people I know but his sexy body is good enough for me.

"Any time. Never known a girl who struggled with her bra." He teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist casually. Instinctively, I placed my arms on his bare shoulders and we swayed softly to and unheard melody.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." I spoke as I gave him another peck in the lips. He nodded his head before letting go of me, getting into the bed, and sliding over. Smiling, I joined him a few seconds later. I loved the way his arm wrapped itself around me as I turned off the light. Sighing, I snuggled up into him as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip Next Day~<strong>

**Master Bob's POV**

Where the hell is Natasha? I angrily thought as several tick marks appeared on the side of my head. This girl needs some serious talking to. I am waiting here to announce the participants of the S-Class exams and she is one of them. As much as this girl causes me trouble, she is one of our strongest members. Her and Ebony. We haven't had any wizards worthy of S-Class since Karen. So to be honest, I'm kind of excited to have two of them. Ren, Eve, Itchyia, and Hibiki are going to be in the trial two but really aren't necessary because Ebony and Natasha are going to be S-Class. But I can't announce it because NATASHA HASN'T SHOWN UP YET! I am wasting my time and energy sitting on my ass waiting for her to get here.

"NA-TA-SHA!" I screamed out in anger. I screamed so loudly, the whole of Clovertown heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

I woke up feeling more refreshed then I had in ages. I lifted my head to look at my clock and saw that I read 10:00 AM. Time to get up. I lifted the covers off of me and began to pull myself out of bed when something stopped me. I looked down to see an arm wrapped around my... OH HOLY SHIT! What the hell... oh right. Eve and I mated last night. I see, now it all makes sense. His arm was wrapped around me protectively, as if afraid to let me go. He is so cute, I'm glad that he is my mate I thought as I stroked the teardrop shaped mark that I left on his neck, marking him as mine. I pulled the covers back around me and snuggled up with my mate. The guild can wait.


	5. The Pre-Games

**ME: YO! Your homie GDreamwriter is here and ready to post another story yo!**

**I'm just joking so don't worry, I did not turn into a freaky rapper. Love to all of you and here is the next chapter. BTWs, the whole training with piranhas things is credited to Amy Virtue. It was sooo awesome I had to borrow it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pre-Games<strong>

**~Time Skip Two Month~**

**Natasha's POV**

"Listen up everyone!" Master shouted at the top of his lungs. Ebony and I turned from our spot at the S-Class board. Yes, two months ago we became S-Class. Since then, the names of the Water Demon and the Requip Goddess have spread like wildfire across Fiore. Since after the S-Class exams, I have been able to activate Snow Water Dragon Mode, Sky Water Dragon Mode, and even the multi mode of Snowy Sky Water Dragon. I am basically the strongest dragon slayer. The funny thing is, ever since Eve and I became mates, our magics have practically doubled in power. I was already S-Class material before the mating and now, the magic council showed up to evaluate me for the title of Wizard Saint.

"The Grand Magic Games will be held in two weeks." The Master shouted. I briefly noted that in my three months at the guild, Master seemed to shouted more than before I joined. I wonder if it has anything to do with me? Nah, probably not. I barely noticed that the member of Blue Pegasus muttering amongst themselves.

"This year, the team that we will have represent us are: Eve Tearm," Master paused as applause filled the room, "Ren Akatsuki," pause, clap, "Jenny Realight," pause, clap, "our own Water Demon, Natasha Dragneel and Requip Goddess, Ebony. Itchyia and Hibiki will be the substitutes and Natasha will be the leader." A huge amount of applause, cheers, and whistles echoed the guild hall at the mention of our names as Ebony and I turned to look at each other, smirking.

"With Natasha and Ebony on our side, we can finally beat the Sabers and Fairies." Someone spoke out.

"Yeah, not only is she a candidate as Wizard Saint but Natasha is also the famous Salamander's sister. And her exceed Ebony is as strong as the Titania herself, maybe even stronger." Another voice spoke up.

"That maybe true, but Ebony and I alone can't lead the team to victory. Don't forget, the fights are divided up randomly." I spoke out. As soon as the last syllable left my mouth, there was silence followed by a bowing of heads, "So that just means that Team Blue Pegasus will train for the next two weeks until we are strong enough to defeat the number one and number two guilds in Fiore." I punched my fist in the air and earth shattering cheers rumbled through the guild.

"That's nice and all but the games are just two weeks away. How will you train the five of us in that time period?" Hibiki asked, killing the joy that was in the room.

"If I can learn how to: activate Snowy Water Dragon Mode, Sky Water Dragon Mode, Sky Snowy Water Dragon Mode, as a first generation dragonslayer, able to access Dragonforce with more ease, become S-Class, and be a candidate for the Wizard Saint Title," I counted off on my fingers, "in a month, then I think I can toughen you up in half the time." I finished my argument, "Now go pack for two weeks, I'm going to go get us train tickets." I started to walk out of the guild when something made me stop, I turned around and marched back up to the rest of my team, "Remember that this not a luxury resort or anything of the like that we are going to. Bring good work out clothes such as: swim wear, long and short sleeved t-shirts, gym shorts, sweats, and sneakers. No dresses, no heels," I gave Jenny a look, "and no suits, no dress shoes." I looked at the Trimen. Then I turned around marched out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip Four Hours~<strong>

**Still Natasha's POV**

"When are we going to get there Natasha?" Hibiki whined, "We've been walking forever and I'm tired."

"Long distance walking builds stamina, Hibiki." I answered without stopping, "The stamina that you build goes directly into your magic energy, boosting your magic energy."

"How much farther until we get the camp, men?" Itchyia asked.

"Another two miles." Ebony answered for me, not looking back. Then we heard a thud and turned around to see that everyone had fallen to the ground anime style.

"Two miles?" Jenny complained, "I thought you said that it was right off of Oshibana."

"I lied." I shrugged, "It's really a mile off of Kunugi."

"Then why did you make us walk four mile if we could have gotten off at Kunugi?" Hibiki shouted.

"Because it is good for your stamina." I continued to walk a ways before I sighed and stopped, "Water Dragon's Healing Wave." I chanted as I restored their energy before walking away, "Hurry up or we'll never be able to set up camp before dark."

"Eve, your girlfriend is crazy." I heard Ren mutter to Eve.

"I heard that." I shouted over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~Training Day 1~<strong>

**Natasha's POV**

"Everybody up!" I shouted as I banged as pot and a wooden spoon together. My trainees groaned as they rolled over simultaneously in their sleeping bags that I had bought in Oshibana.

"No way in hell Nat." Jenny said, her voice husky with sleep, "It's still too early." I looked at Ebony and sighed before activating my water magic. A huge wave of freezing cold water hit them and they gasped as they all shot up simultaneously in their sleeping bags. Seriously, how do they do that?

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. Put on your swimming gear, sweatpants, long sleeved shirts, and sneakers and then meet me by the fire pit." I felt five pairs of death glares stare at my back as I retreated from the sleeping area. I scrambled some eggs and stirred the oatmeal. Five minutes later, my trainees emerged, looking a little wet and shooting me glares as they sat down to each other for breakfast.

"Today we will be working on our agility. So we will be swimming in the waterpool. I will set out challenges for you to complete. If at anytime you feel like you will be unable to complete the challenge, tell me and I will remove you. I will also charm the water to heal any injuries that you may receive. Coffee?" I handed out mugs and the pot that held the coffee. Everyone took some and began to greedily drink the liquid. While they were finishing breakfast, I took out some water bottles and filled them up with my water.

"Since it's only eight, we will jog around the forest before heading to the lake. I will set the pace and we will run about an hour. This experience isn't about running long distances but rather keeping the pace that I set." I stood up and so did the others, before I distributed the water bottles, "Be sure to stay hydrated."

"Now lets go. No stragglers." I took off at a decent nine minute mile with the trainees following me, some already panting. How the hell can they be panting? They haven't even been running for a full minute. I speed up to set the pace at an eight and a half minute mile. I looked over and smiled at Ebony as she headed towards the lake to set up the swim challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 1 hour and thirty minutes~<strong>

The Trimens and Jenny collapsed on the ground, panting like an asthmatic having an asthma attack. I tapped my foot on the ground, displeased. A quarter way through I had to drop the pace to a twelve minute mile. Normally I don't care if you're about to die from oxygen loss, you keep the pace. But when my mate almost collapsed, I slowed down for him. Then Jenny almost died from a pit fall and I had to stop to get her. This took about fifteen minutes and by then, everyone had regained their breath, making the exercise useless.

"Alright, once you've caught your breath, strip down to your swimwear and meet me over there at the base of the pool. I'll be waiting." I turned to walk down the path when something stopped, "Oh, yeah. Don't try to run away." I gestured to my ears and smiled before walking to Ebony.

"Hey Ebb. How they behavin'?" I called out in greeting. Ebb looked up at me from were she was keeping the piranhas in their underwater cage under a large tree root. You couldn't see the cage unless you really looked.

"A little too calm Nat." Ebony gave me a grave look, "This exercise may not work out."

"They're probably just sleeping." I said as I knelt next to the pooled cage. Experimentally, I cut my finger slightly and stuck it in. In less than half a millisecond I had it out as the piranhas were jumping out trying to get me.

"See." I said as I wiped my blood on my bikini bottoms. I walked over to the rest part of the small pool, "Water Dragon's Healing Wave." The pool glowed a light blue before fading back to it's original blue color.

"So what are we doing now Natasha? Swimming laps or having a pool party?" I heard to voice of my mate and I turned around to flash him a grin.

"I don't think its what you have in mind." I sauntered over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss.

"Oi, lovebirds." Hibiki called out to , "Are you going to stand there making out or are we going to get this challenge over with? My muscles ache." I pulled away from Eve with a huff before walking over to the rest of Team Blue Pegasus.

"Alright, Hibiki. Since you are so eager to get this over with, you are going to go first." I nodded to him before looking to the others, "I'm going to show you how to work the challenge and then you will all do it. And Ebony?" I called out to Ebony and she nodded before flying over and then transforming into her Hell's Master Armor. It was a solid purple black like Ebony and covered every inch of her body from head to toe. Her armored boots were heeled and her gloved hands had sickishly green tink to it and they could be found on the back of her hands and the center of the palms. A clear vision could be seen on her helmet but it was blacked out on one side. On top of her head, on either side, was four grayish white feather plums that looked like fake hair. At the very tippy top, was a pale pink sphere, and what trailed out of it was a single, long, grayish white thick strand of hair that went all the way down her back and ended at her raised heel and contained in similar pink spheres as the one on her head only smaller. Her weapon of choice that went with the armor was a Long Sword that had spikes all around the outer blade of the sword. These spikes could turn the blade into a chain saw if ordered to. Yes, this armor was one of Ebony's strongest armors. The armor with the power to turn everything into pure evil without corrupting the person using or getting attack, this was Hell Master Armor.

As soon as everyone saw Ebony requip into this armor, shivers went down their spines. This armor could even make Zeref wet his pants, they were sure. They turned back to me and I smiled, "Don't try to get out of this okay?" Ebony said and we turned to look at everyone, a sweet smile on her face.

"Try not to give them nightmares Ebb." I looked at her sweat dropping and she shrugged, "Okay." I changed the subject, "Like I said before, today we are working on agility. Now unlike running seven miles in one hour, this exercise we will be doing every day. This exercise will teach you how to dodge and anticipate movements with incredible speed. When Ebb and I would train alone, this challenge helped get us to were we are today. Now I'm going to release the uh... companions that you will be training with and hopefully, they're not sleeping." I dipped my hand in and the water forced open the cage. All at once, forty piranhas came snarling out, trying to get on shore to eat us. At that point, everyone tried to turn around, only to be confronted by Ebb.

They looked at me like trapped mice and I laughed, "Don't worry, you won't get eaten. I have this water charmed to automatically heal you milliseconds after receiving the wound. You will feel some pain but it won't be all that bad. Also, you won't be swimming with all forty of them, we will start out a five and see how you do. By the end of the two weeks though, you should be able to last ten minutes with forty. You should also be able to put all of the piranhas back into their cage like what I am about to show you. And what else..." I tapped my finger to my chin, thinking before the light went off in my head, "If at anytime you feel like you won't be able to go on, say the word "help" and the water will automatically surround you in a barrier and remove you. But try to last as long as you can. Alright," I clasped my hands together before going off to stand at the edge of the water, "I'm going to show you how this works. Oh, and before I forget, don't worry about the water being cold or anything. Another thing I charmed it to do was to have the water also be at perfect temperature for anyone who gets in. So once you get in, you don't have to worry about the water being cold and having to adjust. Alright, enough talking, lets do this."

I dove into that water and started to swim and dodge the piranhas almost immediately. I heard the shouts of my team as they tried to warn me of piranhas. '_idiots, they're ruining the exercise'_ I thought angrily as I fought to ignore them. Seeing a piranha coming on my right, I punched it back into the cage and the water formed an invisible barrier at the front of the cage. Catching two more by the tail, I flung them into the cage. Then I goated on a group of thirty and swam towards the cage. At the last moment, I swam up and the piranhas swam right into the cage. After punching, kicking, and flinging the last seven into the cage, I emerged back on shore to see the five worried faces of my friends staring at me. I waved my hand and five piranhas came rushing out of their cage.

"Don't inform any of your pier about the piranhas heading their way. It interrupts the learning process of anticipating and dodging." I lectured them before turning towards Hibiki, "Hibiki you're up next." I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb. I could hear the piranhas jumping out of the water and the sound of their jaws snapping together.

Hibiki looked over my shoulder and shuttered before saying, "You know what... I think I twisted my ankle back a mile ago so I think that I'll just skip this one. Ha ha ha ha." Hibiki sweat dropped as he tried to back away from me.

"Get your ass in there Hib." I pushed him into the water.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Hibiki screamed as he started swimming laps from one end of the pool to the other.

"Take notes you guys." I told them as I watched Hibiki, "Don't outrun the piranhas, dodge them. Hear that Hibiki?"

"What did you say?" Hibiki stopped swimming and completely forgot about the piranhas chasing him. I looked at the others and held a finger to my lips. I activated my water magic and at the last minute, pushed Hibiki out of the way. He gasped in shock and looked at me for an explanation.

"Try dodging them like that. Don't outrun them and get ready." I told him as the piranhas came rushing towards him, jaws snapping. I saw a bead of sweat on his brow, as he tried to time it just right. He managed to dodge all of the last one. The fifth one latched onto his arm and Hibiki screamed before passing out. I activated to water barrier and had him lifted towards shore.

"Five minutes. Not bad for a newbie. Now who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 2 Weeks~<strong>

"Now everyone!" I shouted as they faced me off in a fight. I sent Ren a powerful dragon roar and he dodged it like it was nothing. I sent punches and kicks at him and he dodged everyone one. Then he appeared behind me and I gasped before he tried to hit me in the back. I dodged the attack and somersaulted backwards. I barely had time to duck as Jenny sent forward a flying round house kick. I dropped and rolled out from under her and just flipped out of the way as Eve sent forth a punch surrounded by snow.

"Water Summon Parfum!" Itchyia shouted as he opened a vile. The contents poured out and turned into water. I fell for the trap of eating the water and when Hibiki transformed his computer based archive magic into an archive sword, I ended up with a cut on my face. My water magic healed it instantly and I landed a few feet away from them in a defensive stand which they copied. Suddenly, I relaxed with a smile as I closed my eyes and let out a breath. When I reopened them, I saw that they too had relaxed from their defensive stances.

"Well done all of you." I grinned, "Hibiki, do you feel stronger. Your magic is no longer just a defensive "weak" magic. You could easily give anyone a run for their money. Master Itchyia," Yes I started to call him that on occasion, "You have mastered elemental perfume magic. Eve and Ren you have gained a better hand to hand combat skills with your magic. And Jenny, you have mastered new more powerful transformations. All of you are ranked first place for your new skills at dodging and your speed. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth better watch their backs. The Pegasuses are coming for the Fairies and Tigers." I threw my hand in the center of our circle that we had created. I gave the peace out sign and Jenny copied my movement and stuck her hand adjacent to mine, Eve and Ren copied us, placing their hands below ours, wings. Hibiki crossed his fingers and stuck them in the center, creating a horse's head. We all grinned at each other before breaking away to start packing.

The plan was to head to the capital and do some shopping before the preliminaries. We decided that our colors will be light blue, dark purple, white or silver. We chose silver and white because a week ago, the magic council found us during our work out and presented me with a Wizard Saint's coat. And not just me put Ebony too. I could tell she was shocked but she accepted it anyway. Hers was charmed to change it's size when she transforms into her battle mode.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 5 hours~<strong>

"Welcome all of you to Sunnyside Hotel. Your room number is 526, fifth floor." I nodded as I sent up all of the luggage via magic before turning towards my team mates, "Let's go shopping for our clothing. Remember the theme is light blue, dark purple, and silver. We have to be back here at seven so that way we can get showered, changed, and have dinner before the games start. It would be wise not to go all the way to the other side of the city because you won't make it back in time." I informed all of them and they nodded before we split up to go shop. Jenny, Ebony and I went our own way to shop and were window shopping when I noticed to identical dark purple hats that looked like something Robin Hood would wear only without the feather. I purchased them and brought them out to show Ebony.

"To give us an air of mystery when we wear our coats." I told her and Ebony smiled before taking the hat and wearing it with pride. Then Jenny dragged us into a designer dress shop. We found Ebony a cute spaghetti strap light blue dress with silver ruffles borderlining it. The best thing was that it could change sizes with her. Then we got Jenny a strapless dark purple dress with silver ruffles and dark purple heels. Then came me. Jenny insisted that I wear something different from them because I was the leader. They kept shoving clothing at me only to say no. Finally, I noticed a white tie up corset with silver ruffles outlining it and detached sleeves with ruffles at the end of the sleeve hanging on a dummy on top of a clothing rack. Grabbing it from off the dummy, I quickly picked out a mid thigh white skirt and brown belt before hurrying to the changing room.

"Hey guys." I could Jenny and Ebony's attention, "What do you think of this?" The two of them started clapping their hands together and squealing and I took that answer as a "we love it". Then Jenny disappeared for a second before reappearing with a sales lady holding a tannish white button up collar, a white cape with silver ruffles and a silver rose on the end that attached to the collar, and white just-below-the-knee boots. They totally completed the outfit. Finally, the lady pulled out a light blue and dark purple twisty head band. I liked it but I already bought a hat that totally went with this outfit. But I bought it anyway because I could find a place to put it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 30 Minutes~<strong>

"It's your turn for the showers Jenny." I called as I emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my hair. The boys were getting dinner so we could change. I turned to the cape and frowned as a sudden thought overtook me. When would I wear this if I wore the coat? I wonder if I could copy the symbol onto my cape. I closed my eyes as I chanted a few words. I opened them to see the symbol of the Wizard Saint's on my new cape. I grinned as I started to get changed. I tied up the corset in the front before putting on my skirt and belt. The boots were next, followed by the collar and detached sleeves. I looked at the head banned before twisting it and wrapping it around my thigh. I looked in the mirror and nodded before putting on my cape and hat.

I turned to see Jenny come out of the showers and start to get dressed. Using my magic, I dried both of our hairs before helping her with her strapless. I turned to see if Ebony needed any help only to see that she had requiped into her dress, her coat draped over her shoulders, and her hat.. I should have known.

"It's almost nine." I stated looking at my watch, "Where are the boys? The rules say to be back at nine." Just as the last words left my mouth, the door opened to reveal Ren and Eve. Both of them were wearing light blue shirts. Ren was wearing a dark purple jacket and silver pants while Eve was wearing a silver and dark purple tie and white pants.

"Where are Itchyia and Hibiki?" I asked.

"They'll be staying in a different room because they're the subs." Ren told me and I nodded. Just then, the clock in the center of the city chimed nine and an earthquake shook through the building. I looked up in shock to see a giant sphere in the sky. Suddenly, a stair way connected from our room to the sphere. After that happened, a hologram pumpkin man appeared under the sphere.

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Magic Games." The giant pumpkin man said, waving his arms about dramatically, "This is the Preliminary Round. When the horn sounds, you will race to the end of the labyrinth. This year, eight teams will make it through the to the main portion of the games. Now without further adieu, begin!" The pumpkin man shouted and a horn blew. My team was about to shoot out the window when I stopped them.

"Why take the long way when we can take a shortcut?" I asked them and they all gave me a confused look, except for Ebb.

"Form the Blue Pegasus symbol." I ordered and they did as they were told. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on finding the pumpkin midget and then standing beside him. I felt my body teleport next to him and I opened my eyes before smirking at my jaw dropped teammates, again all except Ebb. I turned to the pumpkin midget and saw that he had fallen back on his butt in shock.

"Yo." I gave him a two fingered wave and he seemed to get his bearings.

"Congratulations Blue Pegasus for coming in first. Your time was twenty seconds, you have successfully broken Sabertooth's record."

"One day down, five to go. Five more to ace." I punched my fist in the air and my team cheered along with me.


	6. Kill, Fight Monsters, Dragneels' Fight!

**Heya everyone. I'm updating early because one, I've already written this chapter and two, because of the reviews that people have left for me. Amethystfairy1 I hope that this is what you were looking for when you reviewed! There are some parts in this chapter that I find very funny. So on with the show! (Also note that the title of this chapter is too long for me to post in that chapter title thingy [I love saying thingy when things don't work out for me :D]****, so I had to shorten it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Kill, Let's Fight Monsters, Let's Have Dragneels Fight!<strong>

**~Time Skip Next Day~**

**Natasha's POV**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as I positioned myself at our assigned guild entrance. I took point with Ebony on my right with Eve on my left. Ren was behind Ebony and Jenny behind Eve.

"Yep." Jenny said excitedly. I turned towards her with a raised eyebrow and she quickly explained, "We never placed first in the preliminaries before."

"Well don't get too excited. I know I said that we would win with ease but don't let that get to your head or else we will lose. Also, don't underestimate our opponents. And there is another-"

"HELLLOOO everyone!" The pumpkin man's cheer of greeting interrupted me and I grew quiet, "Welcome to the 792 Grand Magic Games!" I winced when I heard deafening roar make it's way to us, " I am your host Mato. Your announcer Chapati Lola and your main commentator will be Yajima. Each day we will have a guest commentator each day and today we have Jason from the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine."

"And without further adieu, let us welcome the eight teams that will be competing for this year's title of strongest guild!" Chapati said. Another roar was heard and I turned to my team to see if they were ready for our entrance. They nodded as if they knew what I was thinking and I gave them a nod before turning around to face the arena.

"In eighth place, a guild located in the same city as the strongest guild: Twilight Ogre!" light clapping was heard as they entered the arena. "This team is made out of Thibault, Mattan Ginger, Sue, Boze, and Nullpudding. Nullpudding is the leader."

A creepy, short purple man with out of place blonde hair, a huge butt chin with black pincher like hairs grew out of his chin, and a slouch took point as he led his team mates into the arena, most likely this guy was named Nullpudding. On his left was a man wearing purple glasses with only one lens. He was dark skinned and bald, is this guy named Boze? On his left was a woman of equal brown skin, with a green teardrop on her forehead, green hair, purplish eyes, and a purple hat. This must be Sue because she has green hair while this Ginger character has pink hair to support her title. And who is the weirdo behind her?

"Interesting. It seems that Twilight Ogre have assembled a mash up of people to compete for them. I am excited to see how they work together." Yajima spoke calmly.

"COOOOOL!"

"Wasn't he in Raven Tail?" I asked Ren.

"Yeah. Once a dark guild member, always a dark guild member." He muttered darkly and I gave a look before turning back to the arena.

"In seventh place, a guild that is under the rule of a former Fairy Tail second generation member, Quatro Cerberus!" A louder form of applause was heard as the members made their way to the arena. They were probably saving their voices for Fairy Tail, "They are represented by Rocker, Jager, Semmes, Guy Alues," A roar from the women as Chapati said that, "And Bacchus Groh. Bacchus is the team leader."

I let my eyes wander over the members of Quatro Cerberus. I silently memorized the way Bacchus looked, his magic. He was strong, coming from his magic presence that I could sense. He was also drunk, but I could tell that his drunkenness had something to do with his magic presence. And then there was this Guy guy. Ha! Pun! Anyway, he was a handsome man in a pirate suit, spikey blonde hair, green eyes with a black eye patch over one, and a katana at his side.

"Guy Alues is said to have interesting magic and to be as strong as Bacchus. It was a shame that he couldn't compete last year."

"COOOOOOL!"

"In sixth place, a guild that is made by women for women, Mermaid Heel!" A few whistles came from the crowd, "Arana Web, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, Milliana, and Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura is the leader."

A woman with dark purple hair and an unusually calm demeanor was in point as she walked out with her eyes closed in an uncaring fashion. She was strong, her magic came off her in waves and I had to admit, I was excited to fight her.

"Kagura seems to have more magic energy coming off of her. No doubt she trained so that she could beat Erza this year."

"COOOOL!" If that guy says 'cool' one more time... I swear I think I'm going to have to kill him.

"In fifth place, the guild named after the mythical monster herself, Lamia Scale!" A few cheers were heard as the team made their way into the center, "Let us welcome Toby Horhortam Yuka Suzuki, Chelia Blendy, Lyon Vastia, and Jura Neekis. Jura Neekis is the leader." Jura Neekis! I was getting excited at the thought of possibly facing a strong Wizard Saint!

"The same team as last year, I wonder if Jura will be ready to take on Laxus Dreyar this year. Or should I say, he won't hold back against Laxus."

"COOOOL!"

"In fourth place, a guild that was number one until last year, a guild that has totally gone under transformation, a guild full of tigers that rival the fairies themselves, Sabertooth." Sabertooth entered the ring and I narrowed my eyes at the strong waves of magic energy that was coming off of each team member, "Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Yukino Aguria, and Minerva Orlando. Minerva is the leader." Everyone was cheering loudly, even my teammates clapped. I however was standing stock still because I could smell not only the presence of a lightning god slayer, but the son of Skiadrum, Shadow Dragon to The Alliance. The hairs on the back of my neck rose I smelled the scent of Weisslogia, or rather the son of Weisslogia. He was in the crowd and coming from how his scent was plastered on the other members, he was the guild master.

"I wonder how much Sabertooth trained for this event. They had a real eye opener last year when they lost to Fairy Tail after thinking of themselves as the strongest. And they no longer have Sting Eucliffe to compete with them now that he is master."

"COOOOL!"

"In third place, a team that came to represent their strongest guild, Fairy Tail A Team!" An earthquake of screams shook the arena and we all had to hold onto the wall for support, "This team is made out of Elfman Strauss, Wendy Marvel, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Erza Scarlet! Erza is the leader." I watched as my brother made his way to the front of the arena and gave everyone his signature smile before shooting a blonde girl a wink. Hold on! I can see a little bit of a bump on this girl. Don't tell me she's... well good for Natsu. I continued to watch as I identified the Titania herself, a takeover mage, an ice devil slayer, and a sky dragon slayer among him.

"Hmmmm. This year will be an interesting one. Gray Fullbuster comes back this year knowing Ice Devil Slayer magic. Also, Lucy Heartfilia, the one who carries the most Celestial golden gate keys won't be competing."

"COOOOOL! COOOOOL! COOOOOL!"

"In Second Place, a another team from our favorite guild, Fairy Tail B Team!" Earthquake part two happened but luckily we were prepared, "Say hello to Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox-" An Iron Dragon Slayer, and Card mage huh? "-Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar. Laxus is the leader." A water mage, takeover demon, and lightning dragon slayer. I'm already excited. I heard everyone start to mutter to each other and I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, where's Blue Pegasus?" I heard Laxus ask.

"I don't know. I hope they are alright." White haired Mirajane answered. A few others started to mutter things about us not being in the ring, when Mato interrupted them and everyone hushed as they strained to see who would be in first place.

"Cana Alberona was the substitute last year and as we can recall, is extremely powerful. This team was an obvious choice for Master Makarov to make."

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"Now in first place, a shock for me and certainly for all of you, a guild that is fashioned after the mythical horse of the sky, a guild that has recently employed two Wizard Saints-" I could see everyone's eyes pop out of their heads, "Blue Pegasus!" Gasps came from the crowd as we entered the arena. As we planned, a gentle snowfall and sparkling water droplets flew through the air on Ren's gentle breeze. Eve, Ren, and I had the the water, snow, and wind form a graceful yet strong wind tornado that surrounded us after we made our way to the center. Jenny and Ebony requiped our everyday outfits into our assigned dark purple, light blue, and white/silver team colors. Then we formed the Blue Pegasus symbol and the tornado disintegrated. The crowd gasped as they saw the performance and we shot our competing teams a smirk before our symbol started to glow a gentle blue. A holographic version of a Pegasus shot out of our hands and galloped around the crowd, snorting and whinnying before it came back to our symbol and disappeared. My team and I lowered our hands and looked at the audience for the first time. They were dead silent and we smirked at them before we took a bow. As soon as we bowed, earth shattering cheers and applause rumbled through the arena, it completely drowned out the Fairy Tail roars I heard earlier.

"Wow! Sounds like you're going to be fan favorites this year." Mato said as he approached me.

"Now that was an entrance. To be honest, I didn't see this kind of energy from them last year. I wonder if it has anything to do with the two new members that they have in their team? Either way, I hope that they keep up this energy throughout the rest of the games. If they do, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will have a new rival to take into consideration." Yajima praised us.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" That was the longest cool I have heard from him.

"Give a round of applause for-" Chapati looked down at his sheet of paper as he read the names off the list, "Jenny Realight, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Wizard Saint rank ten Ebony, and Natasha-" Chapati gasped before he started shaking madly, "D-Dra-Drag-Dragneel!" Gasp was heard from everyone except Blue Pegasus, and Natsu who looked at me and grinned. I grinned back as I walked up and gave him a hug, all while everyone was speechless. Even Jason didn't have a 'cool' in him.

"Hey bro. Long time no see." I greeted him as I drew away, holding him at arms length.

"Ten years now right? Well, really three for me because of the whole Tenrou thing. Though I will say that I'm disappointed that you joined Blue Pegasus instead of Fairy Tail." Natsu flashed me his cheeky grin, "Why did you join Blue Pegasus anyway?" He asked.

"It was kind of pre-decided if you 'catch my drift'." I told him while pointing at Eve over my shoulder. Natsu looked over my shoulder and nodded before turning to look at me.

"Hey Natsy. This is your sister huh?" The blonde I saw him winking at earlier, approached us. She was my brother's mate.

"Hi, Lucy Heartfilia." She stuck out a hand and instead of taking it, I gave her a hug.

"Hey girl. Can I ask you a question?" I pulled back and held her at arms length like I had done with my brother.

"Yeah what?" She cocked her head.

"When's the due date?" As soon as I said that, everyone revived from their shock and snapped their heads in our direction.

"Due date?" Lucy asked me cautiously and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Natsu stiffen.

"For the baby of course. It is my niece or nephew in there, I think I would know, plus your mate is practically glowing. You must be so excited." I smiled at him, completely ignoring the dark auras that were behind me, cause I knew it wasn't me they were going to kill. Plus, they weren't really all that scary. Natsu, on the other hand, was shaking.

"Natsu, what does she mean by 'niece or nephew'?" Erza demanded him.

"Well uh..."

"Answer the question Flamebrain." Gray snarled.

"May I?" I interjected as I raised my hand. The two looked at each before nodding looking back at me.

"Go on." Erza commanded.

"Well Lucy is Natsu's mate so to answer your first question, the baby," I corrected myself, "is indeed his. Now before you freak out-"

"I can't believe you Ash for Brains! Ice Make Lance!" Frozen arrows whizzed past my head as Natsu started running. I pushed Lucy behind me incase an arrow got her.

"How dare you steal Lucy's purity! Requip: Heaven's Wheel! Dance my swords!" I sighed as Erza and Gray chased Natsu around the arena. Everyone else at the games seemed to have grasped everything that was happening and were now sweat dropping. I sighed one more time and then I turned to the blonde man of Fairy Tail B team.

"Laxus right?" I asked him and he nodded, "Can you make sure no attacks hit my brother's mate. I'm going to put an end to this fight." He nodded and took my place in front of Lucy. I walked away and gestured to for Ebony to follow me. She nodded and we headed, rather quickly, toward where Erza and Gray were about to land the final blow.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"Requip: Nakagami Armor!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he put his hands up in front of him. At the last second, we intervened. The two of us jumped in front of Natsu to deflect the attacks.

"Ice to water." I shouted as I turned the ice devil's roar into water and then drank it.

"Requip: Sekirii Armor." Ebony shouted as she requiped into a blue set of armor. The armor had blue scales on her arms guards, shoulder guards, chest guard, and hip guards. The rest of was made out of black elastic and she was wearing brown elastic tights. Her boots were a similar blue scale design. She carried her All Magic Sword in her right hand while her Ethernos Shield was strapped to her left. This armor can defy the gods' magic. This armor breaks all of the laws of magic. Ebony slashed at Erza's armor, breaking it and pinning her to the ground. I pinned down Gray with my water before he could do anything rash.

"As I was saying, Lucy is Natsu's mate. So don't worry about him leaving her. They will be together for life. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can I kill him now?" Gray asked with a snarl. I heard Erza grunt in approval and I knew that this was going to go no where. Guess I'll just have to scare them then. I closed my eyes and pretended it was my mate that they had just threatened. Suddenly, pure anger flowed into my gut and I let out a low growl. I released my magic hold on him and leaned down to grab him by the scruff of his neck. I would have grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, if he was wearing a shirt. Where the fuck did it go? He had it on when he walked into the arena earlier.

"You listen to me devil slayer." I snarled as I pulled out my best angry aura. I could see him start to shake madly in fear, so I decided to bring it up a notch. An angry cloud appeared behind me and lightning could be heard. I hardened my eyes and looked at him. I walked over to Erza and grabbed her by the ear and brought her to eye level as I had done with Gray, "You too Fairy Queen." Erza started to shake also, "If you _**ever **_hurt my brother again, because of the whole pregnancy thing, I will personally track you down and kill. You will find no refuge. You will find no safe haven. I will hunt you down till the end of the earthland. Do we understand each other?" They both nodded their heads like mad men and I dropped them on the ground.

"Natasha Dragneel, Wizard Saint number nine and leader of Team Blue Pegasus." Chapati jumped in, "So now that we have everyone introduced, let the games begin."

"I think that the show that Natasha and Ebony just gave us was one worthy for the Wizard Saint's Title."

"COOL!"

Everyone nodded before returning to to their assigned balcony. I waved at Natsu and he waved back before returning to his team. I saw Erza and Gray glare at him and I narrowed my eyes. I continued to stare unblinking until they noticed and met my eyes. I raised my eyebrow and they shuttered.

"For each challenge of the first four days, each one of you will be required to volunteer a member of your of your team. After the challenge, there will be battles held. The first two days will be one on one battles. Day three will double battles and day four will be triple battles. Day five will be a day of rest and day six will be the final battle royale. Now all teams, pick your sacrifice, I mean volunteer, kabo."

"Okay. You wants to sacrifice themselves for the greater good?" I asked my team sarcastically.

"I will go." Ebony said as she made her descent down the the arena. She didn't need to use the stairs because she could fly via wings. Damn. I need to get myself a pair. Think they sell them at KMart? No probably not. Sigh.

"Alright." Chapati from the stadium shouted, "Let's see who each team sent out. From Twilight Ogre is Nullpudding, Lamia Scale is Lyon Vastia, Fairy Tail A sent in Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail B submitted Gajeel Redfox, Sabertooth gave us Rufus Lore, Mermaid Heel sent in Risley Law, Quatro Cerberus representative is Rocker, and Blue Pegasus gave us the pleasure of Wizard Saint Ebony." I swung my legs over the balcony and leaned my back diagonally against the wall to watch Ebony compete.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

"Kabo, kabo, kabo." Pumpkin man hopped up to us.

"Can we help you Mr. Pumpkin?" I asked mannerly.

"My name is Mato." Pumpkin man said.

"My apologies Mr. Pumpkin." I bowed my head.

"Not Mr. Pumpkin, Mato. Mato, Mato, Mato! Kabo!" The pumpkin man known as Mato flailed his arms around.

"My sincerest apologies, Mr. Pumpkin Mato Kabo, sir. I did not realize you wanted me to use your full name."

"Not Mr. Pumpkin Mato Kabo, kabo. Just plain old Mato." He flailed his arms about more wildly.

"I'm afraid I can not be informal with a person of such high rank." I bowed my head deeper this time. '_Stop messing with him Ebb. You and I both know the old guy in there is the king. We can't go around giving people heart attacks now can we. Especially if they are the King of Fiore.'_ I heard Natasha speak to me telepathically. I looked at Mato and saw that he was sweating buckets after hearing me say 'high rank'. I gave him a tip of my hat before I said, "Relax. I'm just teasing you." I could see Mato visually relax.

"Okay, kabo." He turned to everyone in the arena, "For those of you who played Hidden last year or saw your teammates play Hidden, then this challenge shouldn't take you long to grasp." As he spoke, two people brought out a crate and opened it. Then they placed something small on the ground, it looked like a toy forest. As soon as they left, the forest grew until it was half the size of the arena.

"Holy Shit!" I heard the shaggy long haired Gajeel Redfox say.

"Watch your language!" I smacked the back of his head with my paw, "There's a little girl here."

"Ow. Watch it pal." Gajeel growled at me.

"If you would watch the way you talk in front of children, then I wouldn't have to hit you." I retorted with a growl of my own.

"This arena is made out of dense forests. You job will be to hide unseen from the monsters that live in there. If you are seen, kabo, then you will be transported out of the game. The longer you remain hidden, the more points you get. Thirty is the maximum number of minutes you can stay in. If you stay in thirty, you will get ten points. If more then one team gets ten points, a tie breaker will be decided by them going back in and see you can stay in the longest. Any questions?"

"Can we attack the monster?" I asked as I raised my paw in the air.

"No, they are holographic images. Attacking one will eject you from the games." Everyone nodded, "Now here," He handed me a cup with eight sticks in it, "each stick has a number. The number will tell you in what order you go in." I let out one of my claws and stabbed one of the sticks. What else am I supposed to do? I don't have thumbs. I can wrap my paws around bigger objects by not small delicate ones. Okay, lie! I do have thumbs, but only in my battle form, which I was currently in. I just wanted a dramatic effect. I looked at my number on the stick I had chosen and saw the number eight. I was dead last. Whatever. Might as well turn back into my regular form, don't want to use up magic energy. I glowed slightly as I felt myself shrink. I saw Gajeel's eyes pop out of his head as he watched me shrink down into my regular mode.

"You're an exceed?!" He gasped.

"Took you long enough." I retorted. I sat down and made myself comfortable, I was in for a wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 45 Minutes~<strong>

Damn these people suck. Gajeel apparently forgot that he wasn't supposed to attack the monsters, Nullpudding was doing okay he tried to move to another location, Lyon and Wendy didn't even get a chance to hide before they were spotted, Rocker just stood out in the open waiting for the monsters to show up, Risley muttered something about not underestimating a mermaid and then was spotted. Rufus almost made it but his scent was caught by the monsters, his time was twenty eight minutes. Nullpudding came in second with twenty minutes, Risley was was third with eighteen minutes, Rocker was five minutes, Gajeel was two, and Lyon and Wendy was one. Now it was my turn, I thought as I transformed back into my battle form.

"Do your best, kabo." Mato called as I walked into the forest.

"Time to hide." I muttered. My ears picked up a monster a few paces out. I spotted some brush to hide behind so I transformed back into my smaller form and I ducked under the brush. I noticed the monster was sniffing the air. I needed to find a way to hide my scent. What can I hide it with? Leaves? No. Flowers? No. Mud? Yes. Mud, mud, mud, mud. Where can I find some mud?

I looked around my location, trying to find what I needed. Then, I saw it. A puddle across the way. But there were about thirty monsters between my hiding place and that puddle. Guess I just have to stick with dirt. I began to dig under the soil and rolled around in the dirt till I was sure that my scent was covered. I waited for what seemed like forever till I heard a bell go off. I transformed into battle form and requiped myself into my Knight Captain Armor, my hat, and Wizard Saint coat before emerging.

"Congratulations, kabo! You won, kabo." Mato jumped up and down in excitement while I grinned. The crowd clapped and I gave them a tip of my hat, which caused them to go wild, then I gave my fellow participants another tip of my hat before I returned to the balcony where my team awaited me.

"COOL!" I heard Jason scream before he was hit on the head by Yajima.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

"The winner is Ebony from Blue Pegasus. Her team gets ten points. Rufus from Sabertooth gets eight point, Twilight Ogre gets six, Mermaid Heel has four, Quatro Cerberus has two, Fairy Tail B has one, and Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A get zero."

"Now onto the battle portion of today. This year, instead of having his majesty pick who will be fight who, we have decided to have the matches selected at random. The only thing that we will tell you before the matches are the people who will be fighting for your team." The announcer guy said.

"Now that we have that explained. Let's have Natsu Dragneel, Natasha Dragneel, Juvia Lockser, Lyon Vastia, Bacchus Groh, Mattan Ginger, Rogue Cheney, and Milliana meet Mato down at the center of the arena." Chapati called out.

"See ya later." I called to my team before I leaped off the balcony, fell fifteen stories, and landed gracefully on the ground before sauntering over to the center of the arena. Once we had all gathered, an electronic monitor rose from the ground and our pictures appeared on it. Then it flipped over, like a card, and began to shuffle. After thirty seconds of shuffling, the cards aligned himself side by side before flipping over. My picture appeared next to Natsu's. Juvia's was next to Lyon's, Mattan's was next to Milliana's, and Rogue's was next to Bacchus's.

"First match will be Natasha Dragneel vs Natsu Dragneel. Second match will be Juvia Lockser vs Lyon Vastia-"

"NOOOOO!" I heard Lyon wail as he fell to his knees.

"-Third match will be Mattan Ginger vs Milliana. And the fourth match will be Rogue Cheney vs. Bacchus Groh."

"Hmph. I wanted to fight either Natasha or Natsu." My dragon hearing picked up Rogue's mutter.

"Awww. I'm flattered Rogue." I mock cooed as I placed my hand over my heart. Rogue's facial expression contorted into one of surprise that I had heard him. So he knows I use water magic, can eat water, but doesn't know I'm a Water Dragon Slayer? This will get interesting. I wonder how many think the same as him?

"All those not involved with the first match please return back to your teams." Everyone filed out of the arena.

"Dragneel vs Dragneel." I spoke first, "Never thought that would happen." I finished with a role of my eyes.

"Let's give the people what they want." Natsu grinned.

"Okay. You have thirty minutes. Kabo." Mato started to say something else but the two of us weren't listening.

"Don't hold back." Natsu said as he tapped into his dragon slaying magic.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied as I tapped into my own.

"Water Dragon/Fire Dragon Roar!" We shouted as water and fire collided, creating a steam in the air.

"I didn't say you could go yet, kabo." Mato scrambled to get out of the way as the two of us jumped out of the smokescreen.

"Fire Dragon/Water Dragon Iron Fist." The two of us shouted as our fists slammed together. A shock wave slammed everyone in the backs of their seats, some even when flying.

"You are now being timed, kabo!" We heard mato scream over the shock wave. The two of us landed back onto the arena floor.

"Thirty minutes to do some damage." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Should be enough time." Natsu grinned.

"Ready for the real deal?"

"That was a sufficient enough warm up. Fire Dragon Sword Horn." Natsu came at me with his body covered in flames. He tried to ram me with his head by I stopped him.

"Water Dragon's Hind Claw." I hit him on the head it my right foot that was covered in water. More steam arose. Natsu scrambled away from me and I lowered my foot.

"Fire Dragon's Talon." Natsu tried to do a roundhouse kick but I blocked it with another Water Dragon's Hind Claw.

"My turn for first strick. Water Dragon Three Headed Snake!" As I chanted, water came behind me and molded itself into a seven foot tall snake with three heads. I would like to brag that I have good attention to detail because the scales on the snake were well distinguished.

"That won't work on me! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" A giant fire ball hit my snake and disintegrated it.

"That's my man!" I heard Lucy scream from a balcony.

"Lucy-san please calm yourself. All that stress isn't good for the baby." A reddish brown exceed tried to calm her along with an exceed in a frog costume. I also noticed that the rest of Sabertooth was around her.

"Not to distract you or anything, bro, but why is your mate in Sabertooth?" I pointed with my finger.

"She has friends in Sabertooth." Natsu answered with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Back to the fight?"

"How many minutes do we have left?"

"Fifteen."

"Kay. Water Dragon's Devil Arrows." I cried as the water around me began to morph into arrows. I pointed at my brother and they shot at him. Natsu dodged them like they were nothing before he charged at me.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" He screamed as fire and lightning began to surround him. Yellow lightning bolt tattoos ran up and down his arms as he removed his jacket and laid it on the floor, revealing his well toned abs.

"Air Water Dragon Mode!" I screamed back as air and water began to swirl around me, waiting for my command. Wings appeared at the side of my head, and blue swirls ran up my left arm. I yanked off my cloak and tossed it to the ground.

"Ready?" He asked with a growl.

"Ready." I growled back.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"

"Air Water Dragon Roar!" The both of us screamed our roars simultaneously as fire and lightning, and water and air left our mouths and collided into each other. Neither roar gave into the other, fighting each other for dominance before exploding.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu lost no second in sending another attack my way. I needed to think fast or I was done.

"Air Water Dragon's Heavenly Body!" My body shone in a light blue light before I dodged the attack. I was about to attack Natsu when a bell went off. The match was over. I returned to my normal state, before approaching my brother.

"Good job, bro. I'll win next time." I gave him my hand and he took it.

"Saved by the bell. Two more minutes and I would have been toast, even without you entering multi mode."

"You knew?" I gasped.

"How else would you become a Wizard Saint?" Natsu returned my question with one of his own. After the last word left his mouth, we heard crying

"Waaaahhhhh! That was beautiful! Wahhhhhhhhhh!" We say Lucy crying chibi style while the male members of Sabertooth tried to calm her down. The blonde guildmaster, he must be Sting, waved a tissue in front of her face like a fan while Orga and some guy that looked like a ninja, ran around like chickens without their heads. Rogue and Rufus looked like they couldn't get away fast enough.

"Great match. I'll be sure to memorize it." I heard Rufus pant as he ran like a road runner. Only the exceeds remained calm.

"How are the hormones Lucy-san?" The reddish brown exceed asked as he patted her shoulder.

"They're all over the place." Lucy sniveled chibi style before balling her eyes out again.

"I better get back. I thought they could handle her mood swings but with Minerva and Yukino out shopping, what the hell was I thinking?" Natsu deadpanned.

"See ya bro." I waved before leaving the arena.

"What a wonderful match, both teams take five points each." Chapati announced.

"Hmmm. I would have liked to see that match continue. It looked like Natasha was about to pull out a major spell as the bell went off. I wonder what would have happened if there were still a few minutes left on the clock."

"COOOOOOOL!" Jason screamed into the mike before he passed out on his own accord.

"Now onto the next match. Juvia Lockser vs Lyon Vastia."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you people know, these are the scores of the games on the first day<strong>

**Before Battle Scores Place Name Points**

1rst Blue Pegasus 20

2nd Sabertooth 12

3rd Fairy Tail B 9

4th Twilight Ogre 6

4th Fairy Tail A 6

4th Mermaid Heel 6

5th Quatro Cerberus 3

5th Lamia Scale 3

**After Battle Scores Place Name Points**

1rst Blue Pegasus 25

2nd Sabertooth 22

3rd Fairy Tail B 19

4th Mermaid Heel 16

5th Fairy Tail A 11

6th Twilight Ogre 6

7th Quatro Cerberus 3

7th Lamia Scale 3


	7. Sky Race, Takeover Battle, and More!

**Hey-yo my beloved Evesha fans. Today is the day. February 11 2015 and it's update time! I hope you enjoy this chapter but be aware that I had to cut the original chapter title short in the chapter title box. Little shit. I mean seriously, chapter titles should not be limited and neither should the story title. Sorry for the swearing but if you are signed up to read a rated M fanfic than you should be prepared for swearing-even from me! **

**Enjoy Ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marathon in the Sky, Takeover Battle, and Sting's Unanswered Challenge<strong>

**Ren's POV**

"Everyone WAKE UP! We're going to be late!" I heard Natasha scream at the top of her lungs. I rolled over and peeled open an eye to see her running around like a headless chicken. I casually turn my head to look at the clock. 9:50...[Brain still processing]... SHIT! I bolted up out of bed and ran to the wardrobe where I grabbed my pants, shirt, and jacket. I turned around to see Natasha hopping on one foot as she tried to stick in her other foot in her boot. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Wake up Eve, Ebony!" Natasha shouted as she pulled the blanket out from under the blonde and exceed that apparently shared a bed last night. However, she only succeeded in pulled them a little ways in the bed. The two of them flopped over on their other side and I could literally hear the sound of Natasha seething.

"Come on Nat, five more minutes?" Jenny asked as she rolled over.

"We don't have five more minutes." As soon as she said that, the three of them bolted out of bed. All of hell broke loose as we tried to get dressed, brush our hair and teeth, and make it to the arena in four minutes. Ebony, flew out of the window with 12 thousand jewel to buy us some breakfast since she could requip into her outfit. We all followed her lead and jumped out the window before hurrying to the arena. As we ran, I noticed we picked up five other people trying to get to the stadium. It was Fairy Tail A team.

"Late start?" I heard Natasha asked her brother.

"Yeah, you?"

"We woke up literally two minutes ago. Ebb went to grab us food." Speak of the devil, Ebony flew next to us while carrying ten brown paper bags and a thousand jewel in her hands.

"I got you guys some extra stuff since I don't know what everyone likes."

"Why didn't we think to send the exceeds to get food? I'm starved." I heard Gray complain as he panted. One minute, we were almost there.

"You guys can get second dibs on the left overs." I heard Eve offer. We all stumbled into the participants section right as Mato, Chapati, Yajima, and today's guest, Doranbolt, said good morning to everyone. We read the writing on each of the bags before handing the ones we didn't want to Ebony and she flew off to give to the excess to Fairy Tail A Team. We unwrapped our breakfast from it's tin foil and began to dig in.

"Today, the teams will choose someone to be running threw the air on a suspended platform. This event will be called the Grand Sky Race. There are no rules to how you guys use your magic against each other."

"Your up Ren." I heard Natasha mumble through her food as she kept shoveling forkful after forkful of food in her face.

"What?" I protested as I looked at my egg and sausage sandwich and then back at her, "But what about my breakfast?"

"It will give you incentive to run faster."

"No way in hell-I'll be down there waiting." I stopped myself as I saw the killer glare that she gave Gray and Erza being directed at me. I took another bite out of my sandwich before taking off. I arrived at the staircase that led up to the raised platform. The idea is probably for use to start here and run all the way around the town because there is another platform directly across the one I am at. Only that one is sloped at the end. Good thing Natasha trained us to run seven miles in under an hour. Never thought all that torture would pay off. I could probably run the town in five minutes. And I mean the entire three mile long town.

"From Blue Pegasus: Ren Akatsuki, from Sabertooth: Orga Nanagear, from Twilight Ogre: Sue, from Fairy Tail A: Gray Fullbuster, from Fairy Tail B: Cana Alberona, from Quatro Cerberus: Jagar, from Lamia Scale: Yuka Suzuki, and from Mermaid Heel: Arana Web. Get ready," We all took our positions at the staircase, I readied my air as a booster, "get set," I leaned down even further for a more powerful push off. I looked over at Gray and smirked at him and he gave me a weird look, "go!" I took off with my wind pushing me to run faster.

"What the hell?" I heard Gray say as he and everyone else tried to play catch up. Soon it was just me in first and everyone else competing for second. My wind stayed strong as I followed the trail that wove around town. I dropped my boosters for a second as I looked at my watch. Three minutes and I was only half done. Natasha will be disappointed in me. I reignited my boosters and started sprinting through the rest of town. In another two minutes I had crossed the finish line with everyone in the audience staring at me with open mouths.

"Ren Akatsuki is in first place. At 35 points and only at day two, can anyone stop them?" Chapati asked into the mike as everyone cheered. I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone come in panting like mad men. Ogra, Gray, and Yuka all came in second and earned four points for their teams. Cana and Arana tied for third, taking two points and Jagar came in fourth and he go no points. I sweat dropped as everyone fell on their asses before passing out. Am I really **that** hard to keep up with?

I turned to look at my teammates and sweat dropped again. They were so wrapped up in their food that they had no idea of what was going on around them. Do they even care that I won?

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Else In Team Blue Pegasus's POV<strong>

Hey look, Ren won. Damn, this food is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Bob's POV<strong>

Do they even care that Ren won? No. All they care about is stuffing their faces. Well, we do have a major lead right now. And we do have two wizard saints fighting for us. Oh well, as long as they don't destroy anything I supposed I don't give a crap about what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny's POV<strong>

"Now! Since the event was completed relatively early, we are going to move right along to the battles. Will Jenny Realight, Mirajane Strauss, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Thibault, Guy Alues, Erza Scarlet, and Toby please make their way to the center of the arena."

"Wood wuck." Ren said over his sandwich.

"Thanks." I said as I reluctantly put down my fruit and chicken salad and walked toward the stairs.

"Wender coo way won wour woes." Natasha said and some of her omelet spit out of her mouth. I have no idea what these people are saying to me.

"Yeah, see you later." I made my way into the arena and waited for the shuffle of our opponents on the jumbo screen to happen. Why can't they go any faster, I want to eat. As if the grant my wish, our profile pictures started to shuffle before flipping themselves over to reveal our opponents. Looks like I would be fighting Mirajane again this year. I can't wait to show her how much I've improved. Our battle would be second so I could eat more of my salad.

"Hey Jenny?" I heard Mira call out to me.

"Yeah Mira?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do another model off like last year."

"No. I want to fight you." I answered curtly as I made my way back to balcony where my team was stuffing their faces. I soon joined them as I tried to finish my food before the next fight happened. Since it was Thibault vs Erza, I knew it would be over as soon as it began. Soon enough, three minutes later, Mira and I were called down to the arena. As I made my way down to the arena, I started to go over possible strategies. I could probably use my Hard Suit takeover, maybe my Mecha Takeover. Thanks to Natasha, my speed and magic energy have increased substantially.

"Lets have a clean fight ladies." As soon as Mato said that, the two of us started to glow. After a few seconds, we stopped glowing and stared at each other in our battle forms. I see that Mira wasted no time going right into her Sitri form. It kind of surprised me that she would go that far in the beginning of the battle. I on the other hand, had stuck to the basics in the beginning of the fight. I had transformed into my Hard Suit takeover, a takeover that enhanced my agility, reflexes, strength, and intellect. It was a white and silver body suited armor that covered me from head to toe. My white and silver helmet had a red visor as well as grey ribbon like cutters, that can slice threw anything, located in the back of my head. One of my main weapons that is called "knuckle bomb" is, essentially, shaped-charge explosive devices on the knuckles of my gauntlets. Another weapon is called "railgun" and it can shoot high sectional density-armor piercing metal spikes into my opponent. Very useful when I am fighting someone with good battle armor, like Erza's Adamantine Armor. On my back is a retractable Katar styled Katana sword blade that can be deadly to anyone who makes the mistake of being on my bad side. On each side of my suit, by my hips, are three charged explosives. One of the ways that this armor raises my intellect is the computer based system in my suit. This computer rivals any archive mage's and can give me good background info on my opponent, telling me their weaknesses, strength, and how to beat them. My takeover also has a stealth system that I can activate, making me invisible is some respects. Not a good choice when fighting dragon slayers though, they can spell you a mile away. This takeover is my favorite for all the reasons stated above.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. We just stood there, analyzing each other without so much as blinking. I activated my computer based system to analyze her weaknesses and strength. In my red visor, small writings and arrows appeared, pointing out everything from the magic energy she was currently using to the way she was breathing. The two of us narrowed our eyes as we searched for any weakness we could use against each other. After another eternity, I heard the voice of my friend and leader calling out to me.

"Quit stalling and get to the fight already."

"Tch. Alway impatient, that Natasha. Looks like I'll have to cut it short Mira." I ran at her with gut wrenching determination. Reaching my right hand behind my back, I grabbed my Katana and activated it. It stayed on my right side as I readied to pounce.

"Demon Blast." Mira said, her voice slightly deeper than before. She moved at incredible speed as she cast her spell. Had Natasha not trained me, I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her, but I'm a new person now. Natasha made me a new person. As soon as Mira directed her spell at me, I dodged it. She gasped in surprise when she saw that I had disappeared. She turned her head around in time to see me behind her as my blade connected with her back. She screamed as the pressure of my blow caused her to fly into the wall across from her.

Thinking I had won, I dropped my guard, I retracted my blade and put it back in its place on my back. However, I didn't anticipate her to come at me with her powerful Soul Extinction spell followed by her Evil Explosion practically at the speed of light. I screamed in pain as the attacks hit me dead on. After the smoke cleared, I struggled to get up on my feet. My armor had been, for the most part, destroyed. My helmet was long gone, along with it, my computer based system and ribbon cutters. My charged explosives crumbled as soon as I stood. I watched the silhouetted figure stand in the hole that I had made when I threw her. The magic that came from her was stronger than the presence I sensed when she was in her Sitri form.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as she walked my way. The magic presence seemed to grow with each step she took towards me. When I finally saw her in the light, I gasped. She was wearing a red one piece armor corset that left most of her body exposed. Red boots came up to her upper thigh, A red covered armored collar covered all of her neck and shoulders. The collar had a chain on each end that reached her wings and were attached to a chained collar on each top of the wings. Her wings were big enough to be dragon wings that were almost spiked at each finger. Black horns grew out of her head, her ears sharpened to a point like elf ears, her skin changed to a light blue, her eyes a pale yellow, and a eere red jewel rested in the center of her forehead. The whole of her armor and demon body seemed to have a theme muscles tissue and spikes.

"Mira! Don't lose control Mira! Snap out of it Mira." I heard the call of her brother and sister. They seemed worried about her and I had to admit so I. Something about her magic energy seemed off. Her entire person seemed off. Almost like she was being controlled. Almost like she was there anymore, someone else was.

"You can't let Sacum Terus control you Mira! You're not strong enough. Go back to Sitri Mira. Please Mira." Her sister called to her but Mira didn't react. Either Mirajane didn't hear her sister or she didn't care. I tensed my muscles for her next attack. I don't know what happened, but I have to snap Mira out of it somehow. I began to transform into my Mecha suit when I felt something sharp hit my back.

"Darkbolt Claws." I heard her chant as I felt myself being flung across the arena.

"Jenny!" The shouts of my worried comrades followed me as I crashed into the arena wall, creating another whole. I thought I heard a couple of my bones crack from the impact. After a few seconds, my clothing automatically changed back into my dark purple dress. I struggled to lift my head up to stare at Mirajane. She smirked at me as she sauntered over and lifted me by my head. She flung me into the ground with such force that it created a dent in the earth. I screamed on impact as I felt more bones break. I thought I heard people talking in a microphone, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My head throbbed from the pressure of hitting the ground. More pain hit me as Mira hit me in the back with one of her Dark Palm spells.

"..." I hear Mira whisper something to me. That was all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

"Jenny!" We all shouted as we watched Mirajane throw her into a wall. After a few second, Jenny's Hard Suit disappeared into her assigned dress. I watched with pain in my chest as she tried to lift her head to face her opponent. In the few months that I have known her, I have watched Jenny transform from someone who would surrender after the first hit to someone who would get up and fight, even after being pushed down multiple times.

I heard myself growl as Mirajane picked up Jenny by her head and flung her into the ground. She then cast a Dark Palm spell and hit Jenny in the back, hard. Mira leaned over and whispered something to Jenny that my dragon ears couldn't catch because all that I could hear were Jenny's screams of pain. Jenny screamed one more time and then was quiet. Mirajane wasn't done though. She kept shouting out all the spells she could name and all of the punches she could throw. I watched as blood began to appear all around Jenny.

"How cruel. I have never seen Mirajane Strauss, or Fairy Tail itself, ever so this level of violence and cruelty. I wonder what happened to make her snap?" Yamija said darkly.

"When will the ref call the fight? Is she even conscious?" Mest asked concerned and I growled again. I shot Mira's brother and sister a glare. They must have sensed that I was glaring at them because they turned to look at me, and I saw the fear in their eyes. Clearly, this was nothing that was planned and they had no idea how to stop her. I softened my glare and tilted my head towards the fighting and nodded slowly. I saw the brother nod too like he could tell what I was thinking. I returned my attention back to the fight and placed my hands on the balcony.

"You're going to stop the fight aren't you?" Ren asked tensely as he glanced at how my hands gripped the balcony. I nodded once more while looking at the fight, trying to anticipate a good time to intervene. A time when Mirajane dropped her guard. But unfortunately, she wouldn't give me that time.

"NOW DIE!" Mirajane screamed at Jenny's bloody broken body as she summoned the most powerful dark magic I could sense. If that attack hit Jenny, she would die. I launched myself over the balcony and ran over to Jenny. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Mira's sibling running over to her, "Utterdark!" She screeched as she launched her attack at Jenny. I activated my magic and tried to put up a barrier for for Jenny. The last think I could remember before being surrounded by darkness, was having my arm outreached for Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Everyone held their breath as they watched the dust settle. They saw Elfman and Lisanna Strauss strapped onto their sister, trying to force her back into her normal form. Then they dared to cast their gaze upon Jenny Realight, expecting to see her ashes scattered across battle ground, only to blow off into the breeze. When they saw her body being surrounded by a light blue dome, they gasped. Next to her, with a hand over her head to protect her, was Natasha Dragneel. Everyone watched how in less than thirty seconds, everyone noteworthy in Blue Pegasus was surrounding Jenny and Natasha. Natasha removed her hand from Jenny's head gentle, got up and dusted herself off, and walked up to Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna.

Everyone took note of how her bangs created a shadow over her eyes and how with each slow step she took, the dark aura that followed her seemed to grow. Mirajane was still in her battle form and struggling against her siblings. Natasha stood in front of Mira for a good minute before punching her so hard, spit came out of Mira's mouth as she fell. Elfman and Lisanna just stared at Natasha like she had grown an extra head. Mira got up quickly and was about to strick when she stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her stood Natasha in all of her totally pissed off glory. Ten to twenty angry clouds surrounded her as lightning and thunder went off beside her. The dark aura she had acquired had engulfed the entire stadium and the temperature had dropped to negative ten degrees, making everyone but Gray, Lyon, and Natsu shiver. (they were shivering for a different reason) When Mirajane saw Natasha's eyes, she felt like she couldn't move. They held an unadulterated hatred as Natasha's pupils became slits, her ruby eyes hardened to the point where they no longer looked like they had ever known compassion. Mirajane's demons, all of them, were unable to move in side of her. They were all cowering in fear of Natsu's twin sister. Slowly, Mira felt her Sacum Terus slipping away as Natasha glared at her. Mira returned to her normal form and started at Natasha with a look of disbelief. Slowly she began to fall into darkness. She felt her brother's arm wrap around her and catch her from falling.

The last thing Mira remembered before entering darkness was the whispering voice of Natasha, "If you ever hurt my Nakama again, I will kill you. Remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 2 hours~<strong>

**Rogue's POV**

These last few days have been terrifying. First Lucy has her mood swings and now Sting wants to drag us into the land of the beast to challenge the Water Demon. What the hell is wrong with Sting? I swear to God, sometimes I want to kill him. But he is my best friend. Sigh. Since he is guild leader, he is forbidden to challenge the Water Demon. But he is allowed to join the fight if he feels like a member can't handle the fight. So I have to challenge the Water Demon, and then he will conveniently join the fight because "I can't handle it." Not only is Sting bringing me into a fight that I don't want to be in, but he is also insulting me at the same time. We paused at the closed door of the infirmary before Sting kicked it open.

"Yo Dragneel! Rogue here wants to-" Sting trailed off as we were hit wave after wave of dark aura. In the middle of that dark aura was none other than a miffed Natasha and six other equally miffed off people and exceed.

"Idiot!" I muttered quietly as I mentally face palmed.

"What do you want Nova?!" Natasha whispered darkly. It was even creepier than when she yelled as Sting and I shivered.

"Rogue wanted to challenge you to a fight." Sting held his hands up in surrender.

"Bull shit." She said.

"Thank you." I muttered but was quieted by a glare.

"So you want to challenge me to a fight. Correct?" She asked Sting. Her voice was surprisingly calm as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked up to us.

"Y-yes m-ma'am!" Sting shivered.

"Then go away. I'm not accepting challenges at the moment." She turned and walked back to her friends.

"Nice try girly." Sting said with his ego back. That sure was a quick recovery, "You can't get out of fighting me so quickly. Besides, you should feel honored to be given the chance to fight the mighty Sting Eucliffe." Sting's chest puffed out, "I am the strongest Dragon Slayer after all."

"If you're the strongest, then why did my brother beat you last year?" Natasha asked over her shoulder with a smug smirk.

"Well... uh... you see... I went easy on him. That's it. I did look up to him once upon a time when I was younger. So I wanted him to at least be proud that he could still call himself strong. Even if he wasn't." That was the biggest egotistical save I have ever seen Sting make.

"What about him. He didn't beat Natsu. What's his story? There is no way he's as strong as the 'mighty Sting Eucliffe'." She asked him turning back around and giving me a wink. Sting looked at me with panic in his eyes and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"I don't answer those types of questions, actually. So how about it, will you fight us?"

"Two against one doesn't sound very fair. Especially if the almighty Sting Eucliffe is one of my opponents. How could I ever hope to beat you?" Natasha sighed dramatically and I couldn't help but smile the smallest of smiles.

"Don't worry I can hold back." Sting took a step forward until he was whispering in her ear, "How could I ever harm such a lovely lady such as yourself. I could let you win and then later you could," Sting looked at her figure, "find a way to repay me." I saw him draw back and wink at her. Instead of blushing, she smirked up at him. I wondered why she was smirking till I heard three very distinct growls. I saw one of her team mates take a few steps forward and for a brief second, I saw the blue tear dropped shaped tattoo flash a dark blue before disappearing behind his collar. I can't believe it! The idiot was flirting with a mated dragon slayer! Course Sting being the real idiot he was gave a her smirk as he stared down at her.

I let my mind wander to the two other growls that I heard. They didn't sound like the other members of her team, so I wonder where they came from?

"What do you say?" Sting asked as he cupped Natasha's chin and lifted it up so she could look him better in the eye. Natasha crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk still on her lips.

"I'd say that if you lay a hand on my sister I'm going to have to kill you." A scary hiss sent shivers up and down our spines as a set of hands grab each of our shoulders.

"Natsu-san!" Sting shivered as he saw the pissed off aura of Natsu stare us down. But it had no comparison to the pissed off aura of Lucy. I think the hormones give her some extra dark aura.

"Natasha's friend is critically injured and you two have the NERVE to challenge her to a fight!" Lucy screamed at us and we flinched.

"Lucy. It's not like that!" Sting tried to calm her down.

"Not ONE word from you Sting Eucliffe. Not ONE word. AND _YOU_!" I felt sweat start to drip down my back as Lucy turned towards me.

"Y-yes ma'am?!" I stuttered.

"I am very disappointed in you Rogue! I thought you were the responsible one. We all know this moron-"

"Hey!" Sting protested only to be silenced by a Lucy Glare.

"-couldn't be responsible to save his life but _YOU_ are the one that makes him responsible. If you just go along with whatever _STUPID_-"

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" Sting protested again only to be silenced by another Lucy Glare.

"-plan this _IDIOT_-"

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." Sting threw his arms up in defeat.

"-comes up with, than you are no better than him." Lucy lectured me. I swear to god, I will _never_ babysit another pregnant woman, _ever_.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving, let's go Sting." I said as I half dragged, have walked Sting out the door.

"Why? I wanted to fight _her_." Sting whined childishly.


End file.
